What It Takes
by wirenoose
Summary: In the beginning, three Realms kept order in the world below: Life, Death, and Change. There are more Realms now, more Leaders, things change, whether naturally or by force, but wrongs must be righted, and that which was stolen must be returned.
1. A Proposition

Labor of love from the hiatus. I don't know what my deal is with fantasy world building, maybe it's the DM in me, but here you go, I hope you enjoy. More characters will be revealed and more tags will be added as the story progresses, so strap in.

* * *

Tadashi looks out on his Realm, making an effort to keep from biting his lip. The skin there is already patchy and somewhat bloody, he'd rather not make it any worse.

The only source of light in their underground world comes from the several hundred glowing orbs floating at the rock ceiling. They were of Matsukawa's creation, a vast improvement to the bonfires and torches their predecessor used. They glow or dim in accordance with the passage of time, an unnecessary addition, but Tadashi figures that his small populace might appreciate some semblance of normality.

Distractions are always good.

There's a knock at the door and Tadashi moves from the window and back to his desk, waving away some of the towering stacks of paper. There's a blinking indicator on his desk, evidence that Kenma tried to contact him. It was likely to inform him about whoever's knocking on his door.

"Enter," he calls, opening a folder to look busy.

The handle turns and Tendou pokes his head into the office, the usual grin affixed to his face. Tadashi makes the mental note to put Lev into more rotations; Tendou shouldn't be doing so many patrols around the Rot.

"You have a visitor," Tendou says, pushing the door open wider.

He ushers in the visitor and Tadashi takes a breath, preparing for what may come. It's rare that other Leaders make the journey to his Realm. It's an unpopular destination, with the Toll being the least of their concerns, so whenever the others need to see him, they call him to their own Realms, or to the Center.

It's even more rare for his visitor to be Leader Law himself.

He's not dressed in his formal robes, more like he belongs here than in his own Realm. The drab black does nothing for him, and the only indication that he doesn't belong is the string of pearls around his neck. Clothing aside he looks as he did since Tadashi last saw him, messy brown hair and all. His height is offset by the slight slouch he's adopted, leaning heavy to his left.

An injury similar to his own, Tadashi figures, in origin anyhow, the Underbelly must be getting worse.

"Leader Law," Tadashi says, closing the folder and leaning back in his chair with feigned ease. "What brings you here? I wasn't aware we had anything to discuss."

Tendou takes his leave but Tadashi doesn't take his eyes off Law. He's not afraid of the Leader, maybe he was at some point or another, but not anymore. No, the issue is that Law is unsettling to engage with as a general rule. It's impossible to lie to him, and even if someone were to tell the truth, Law has a habit of looking at the words coming out of their mouth rather than at the being themself.

Law takes a seat in one of the high backed chairs facing Tadashi's desk, all but draping himself over it.

"I've been monitoring the progress of the Rot."

"That's not your job, Law, and you know that. While I appreciate it, you should probably try worrying about your own Underbelly before tackling my Realm."

Tadashi's been working with Bronze for some time on the Rot, but hasn't had the time to consult with him recently. He doesn't get out much, so Law's concern for this issue is news to him

"Well, the illustrious Keen Eye is a tad busy at the moment, which is exactly what I'm here to talk about actually."

Tadashi tries his best to appear uninterested. He's not fond of variables, and Law always seems to bring some along with him.

"What is there to discuss?"

"The Eternal Library, of course."

"That's within neither of our Realms but I don't see why you're bringing this up with me. If you wish to go, then go, Keen Eye will allow it."

Law gives an exaggerated grimace, before arranging himself properly in the chair. He leans in, one hand to the side of his mouth as he whispers.

"Here's the thing, it's in the Hidden Matter, and Leader Keen Eye can't know about it. We can't ask him, he'll say no."

"Ask him what?"

"Ask him for a Rite, of course."

Tadashi takes a breath and rubs at his eyes.

"You're suggesting thievery?" he whisper yells. "What- How can you- You're Leader Law, how can you even entertain a plan that _breaks_ the laws? You can't just sneak into the Library and steal something _Hidden_ like it's no big deal."

Law just grins.

"See, you didn't let me get to the details. First of all, _I_ won't be sneaking anywhere, that's your skill set, Abyss. And second-"

"Law, I don't know why you've come here, or why you thought this was a good idea, but-"

"Aren't you going to ask me what the Rite is?"

"What?"

"The Rite, would you like to know what it's for?"

Tadashi hesitates. He doesn't know why Law is doing this, can't entertain any theories. Never in his existence has he ordered one of his Shadow Walkers to tail a Leader, but Law makes him want to do just that. The other Leaders haven't said anything, but Tadashi has to wonder. They're reflective of their Realms, and Law doesn't seem to be in the greatest health. Tadashi can't really speak on that though, being how he is.

"What is it?"

"A Rite of Purification."

Law leans back as if he's pleased with himself, and the world around Tadashi slows down.

"Impossible."

Tadashi drops his head to the desk and draws in a shaky breath. There's no way such a Rite exists. He's been dealing with the consequences of the predecessors for as long as he can remember. If such a Rite existed, someone would have told him, they never would have let it get this bad. They're friends, more or less, surely he would have been informed.

"Keen Eye would have said something," Tadashi nearly leaps from his seat, standing straight as he slams his hand on his desk. "He would have told me!"

"Keen Eye wouldn't know. He doesn't look into the Hidden Matter because his predecessor told him not to. He won't allow entry, and he'll ask questions about how I came about my information."

"How _did_ you get this information?"

"It's not important."

Tadashi slumps back down into his chair, resting his hands on his desk, forcing himself not to fidget.

"Law, how do I know this Rite actually exists? If it's Hidden, how would you know about it?"

"I wouldn't lie about this," Law says. His usual air and posture fades, he moves so his back is flush with the chair. He crosses one leg over the other and folds his arms. "I rule over Balance, Abyss, I handle matters of Justice. In the creation of the Underbelly, I've realized how arbitrary and flimsy some of our rules are. That's not the matter though. What occurred to your Realm was an Injustice, you know that, I'm trying to fix things. In order to do that, I need the Rite, and in order to get that, I need you."

Law's silver eye emits a subtle glow in the dim of Tadashi's office. It does that sometimes, usually whenever Law drops his casual attitude to talk serious business.

Tadashi can't help but notice that Law didn't actually answer his question.

It's a risk, a big one. There's a lot to consider. He has some contacts in Knowledge but if this mission is really so severe as Law is making it sound, then he can't rely on another being. Keen Eye can monitor any part of his Realm at his whim, and most of his beings are devoutly loyal to him. If Tadashi were to do this, he can't just stroll into the Eternal Library.. It would be a gamble to ask any of his own beings for assistance. Sneaking in would carry more risks, but if he can manage, he'd be in and out without a trace. And it has to be him, he's not risking anyone else-

"I'll take your silence as a willingness to cooperate."

"I- give me some time," Tadashi says after a moment. "I'll tell Kozume to let you through without a Toll when you come back."

"I can give you a little time, but you need to choose quickly, Abyss, okay? Once you've come to a decision, I can tell you more so you're not flying blind." Law takes Tadashi's hands in his own, they're freezing cold, and squeezes a moment before letting go.

"Right, thank you for this. Uh, I'll have Tendou escort you out." Tadashi knocks twice on the desk and the moment he does so the door swings open.

"All right, Mr. Law, sir, let's get you out of here."

"Tendou, send Kunimi in."

"Will do, boss."

Law stands up, gives Tadashi a nod, then leaves with Tendou.

The door doesn't even swing shut after them, stopped by a leather gloved hand.

Kunimi, it seems, has come straight from his Observation Post. The material of his robes is an inky black but reflects a rainbow like oil slick. He's completely covered from his neck down, at Tadashi's request, and he's only just removed his mask.

"Tendou said you wanted to see me?"

"How much has the Rot progressed?" Tadashi asks.

Kunimi digs in his satchel for a notebook, flipping to one of the last pages.

"It's nearly converged upon the Forest Lands. Luckily, with those beings Bronze sent, we were able to uproot the Forest and move it to a new location. It's taken nicely, so there is nothing to be concerned about there."

"Any other interactions?"

"No, it has yet to infringe on any other areas. It maintains a sizeable distance from the cliffs, the caves too for that matter."

"And what of the pools?"

"There is no good news there, I'm afraid, they're spreading to the outreaches. Matsukawa is still working on getting everyone into the citadel."

"Do you have an estimates on how long we have?"

"A couple hundred years, maybe? And even then, we'd be suffering the side effects of the Rot before it overtakes us completely."

"Okay, that is all, thank you."

Kunimi nods and takes his leave, closing the door behind him.

The moment he is alone, a lightning shock works its way through his body. It starts from his chest and spreads outward, but there are aftershocks. The smaller ripples burn, and leave him shaking, seizing as his muscles tense far too tightly. His eyes flash, light blinking over the room as his eyelids strain open, unable to close. His hands spasm, and he grips the edge of his desk, feeling the wood splinter after only a moment. The pain stops eventually, and his energy seeps out of him as his muscles relax one by one.

Tadashi slumps over his desk, entirely prepared to lay there for a few days.

"What to do? What to do?"

He reaches a shaky hand for the stone hanging from his neck. It's larger than his other adornments, the cord is black and roughly as thick as his pinkie finger, while the stone is the size of his fist. It changes color on occasion, but right now it's a steady turquoise, translucent and shimmering with flecks of orange..

As he speaks aloud, the stone grows warm in his hand, shaking slightly.

"We have no reason not to trust him."

The stone stays warm.

"But he has no motive, he's concerned himself with the Rot, but it has nothing to do with him."

The stone freezes almost instantaneously, prompting Tadashi to drop it. He looks down to it, surprised to find it a dark blue.

"If you think so, I have no objections."

Tadashi waits a moment, only taking hold of the stone again when it returns to its usual state.

He waits until he is steady once again before making his way back to the window sill. He leans against the stone wall and breathes for a few moments. He can feel it when his eyes begin to glow, and once they're produced enough light, he throws his vision across the Realm.

Beyond the maze encompassing the citadel, above the layers of pure obsidian, is a land slowly dying. There were small settlements at one point, various factions living where they saw fit to complete their Tasks. Now they've been moved below ground to the citadel where Tadashi and the guards can better protect them. There are still those who work topside though.

Kenma sits at the gate, his sword across his lap as he stares at their Realm's entry point. His eyes flash purple as Tendou and Law come up behind him. He stands, opens the gate for Law and closes it immediately after him.

The gate is obsidian, like most of the Realm, tall and deep, dark purple energy crackling between the bars. Its physical form brushes against the sky, while the purple energy continues both above and below it, surrounding the Realm in a near perfect sphere.

Law disappears down the Bridge and Tadashi turns his sights elsewhere.

Lev is on patrol, balanced atop the gate as he jogs. His own weapon is strapped to his back, eyes constantly darting around him. Nothing escapes Lev's attention, it's why Tadashi put him on patrol in the first place.

Matsukawa is topside at the moment, directing beings below ground and into the citadel. They've had some of Bronze's finest within the Realm, Tadashi imposed a limit to how long any single being could stay, they're working to expand the holding capacity of the citadel to fit everybody, following the transplant of the Forest.

He checks in on Kunimi, finding him easily in the Observation Post. This close to the Rot, he's properly dressed, covered head to toe in the rainbow black fabric. A floating journal hovers beside him as he sits at the observation window, words appearing on the pages in blue script.

The Rot itself is a sea of brightly shining white, webbed through with murky grey veins. Bubbles break upon its surface, the air around it shimmering and warping. It's the brightest part of the Realm, a beacon showcasing their undoing.

Tadashi brings his sight back and closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

Transgressing against another Leader has never been a thought he's entertained, but if Law is correct, if there truly is a Rite that could fix the Rot? He'd gladly risk his position. Matsukawa would make a fine Leader should Tadashi be deposed.

Leaders have been deposed before, none in Tadashi's time, and none for a long while, but it has been done before. Sneaking into the Hidden Matter to steal a Rite would definitely qualify Tadashi for removal from his post.

The one part he can't come to terms with, however, is the fact that none of the other Leaders made mention of the Rite. Something so crucial to his Realm's survival would surely be made known to him by the other Leaders. His Realm is barely staying alive and it's an important part of their system. They can't afford to let it die. He's been assured that the Archivists are doing all that they can, but it's been thousands of years, how could they not have found the Rite? And how did the predecessors not know? Why didn't they say anything? Tadashi's predecessor was in power when the problem with the Rot began, surely the others would have a thought or a record somewhere indicating why it happened?

Tadashi rubs his face and sighs, taking a moment to collect himself.

A knock at his door sends him back to his desk and he gives the call for entry.

Tendou stands there, apparently having just returned from escorting Law to the gate.

"Mind if I sit?" Tendou asks, already sitting down in one of the chairs.

"By all means," Tadashi says, leaning forward to reset his arms on the desk. "Did something happen?"

"Depends." Tendou leans in as well, and Tadashi gets the sense that Law's proposal isn't the only out of the ordinary business he'll be conducting today. "Does Balance have a Patron?"

It's a question that Tadashi isn't expecting. To his knowledge, there are only two including his own, and Balance isn't one of them.

"Not that I know of, they've never had a Patron, no. Why do you ask?"

"Law had a stone similar to yours." Tendou points to the stone hanging from Tadashi's neck, and as he does, it glows a soft blue. "What does that mean?"

"It's just a reaction," Tadashi says, "nothing to be concerned about. Now, you said he had a stone?"

"Yes, it was hidden beneath his robes but I caught a glimpse before he disappeared down the Bridge."

"It's possible they could have gained one," Tadashi says. "We didn't always have a Patron. Strange though, that there was no celebration."

Tendou looks deep in thought, mulling the ideas over as he bites his lip and wrings his fingers.

"Do you want me to look into it?"

"No, we have enough on our plate as is, I don't need you getting thrown into the Resting Place on top of it all. But you're free to investigate further when he returns."

"He's coming back?"

"He is, which reminds me."

Tadashi places his palm flat on the desk. The surface ripples out like water, presenting him with a series of colored circles. He picks up his hand, pressing a red circle with his index and middle finger.

"Kenma?"

"Leader, gate's quiet."

"Thank you. Leader Law will be making a return trip sometime soon, when he arrives you're to let him through without a Toll."

Kenma's quiet for a long while before Tadashi hears a sigh.

"Understood."

The desk returns to normal and Tadashi looks up to see a rather judgemental look plastered on Tendou's face.

"Yes?"

"You're letting him back without a Toll, what did you two talk about?"

Usually, Tendou shadow walks whenever he wants to know something, he'll sit in the dark and listen to whatever conversation grabs his attention. The beauty of Tadashi's office is the wards that prevent that from happening. It's not that he doesn't trust his people, but he likes his privacy.

"I think it best that I don't make any of you an accessory," Tadashi says after a moment.

"If he's having you do something, then you can't go to prison! He owns the damn thing!" Tendou pounds the desk once with his fist, not loud enough to be angry, but enough to make his point. "Is he risking anything in this? If it's so bad that you don't want to _implicate_ us, then what are you doing?"

Tadashi rubs his eyes again, exhaling heavily before fixing his mismatched gaze on Tendou.

"Hopefully something that will benefit all of us. I'm the one doing this, I'm the one who will handle the repercussions."

"Leader-"

"Trust me, Tendou, I wouldn't consider it if there was no merit."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to."

"What does the Patron have to say?"

"There's no objection."

"Can I snoop around Balance? To see if anything's changed."

"Fine, but stay away from Law," Tadashi says after a moment. He could say no, but Tendou would do it anyway

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tendou rises from his chair with fluid grace and heads for the door.

"Satori, I mean it."

Tendou pauses just long enough that Tadashi knows he's listening.

"And this conversation doesn't leave this room."

"Understood."

Then Tendou's out the door.

Tadashi eases back into his chair, breathing in deep and holding the breath until his chest aches. He's always done what's best for his Realm, for as long as he's held it anyway.

Law's never done anything to paint him as untrustworthy. He's Law, for crying out loud, his Realm is governed by rules and founded on belief in those rules. He has a cleaner record than some of their other Leaders, so Tadashi hears anyhow. For as long as Tadashi's been in existence, Law's done nothing to set any true alarms off. He's presented Tadashi with an out, a perfect out, a way to fix the problem that will ultimately be his end.

It's just the circumstances that hold him back from accepting fully.

His Patron trusts the proposition, and that would be enough if this were any other situation.

He has time to think on this, Law has given him that much.

* * *

As more characters are revealed, I'll compile a page on tumblr wire-pudding to keep it organized for you guys. I really hope you guys like this one, let me know what you think.


	2. The Watcher's Hunch

Akaashi is asleep, slumped over his desk, when Koushi enters his office. Very few have unfettered access, Koushi counts himself lucky.

The news he brings isn't urgent, just a misplaced journal that the Archivists have yet to track down, and waking Akaashi comes with its own risks.

Koushi scribbles down a note and slips it on the desk.

He races down the spiral stairs, half tempted to slide down the railing but knowing he'd most certainly fall. The stairs themselves are slippery enough as is for how polished they are. He's half convinced that Akaashi likes to see them struggle finding creative ways to get up to his office unharmed. The genius behind it allows Akaashi to remain unbothered more often than not.

Koushi makes his way into the main thoroughfare, slipping between passersby. Most of them are Couriers, running papers back and forth to be copied and recorded. He'd started out in their place, doing grunt work.

He has a better gig now.

The Couriers' building he has in mind is a long ways from the Keep. It used to be part of the main structure, but whoever was Head Courier at the time couldn't handle all the hustle and bustle, so they'd moved to the outskirts.

Iwaizumi should be finishing up right about now.

Once out of the busiest parts of the citadel, Koushi takes a running start and leaps into the air. There's a slight tug in the pit of his stomach but he's used to it by now. Traveling this way cuts the trip time in half, not that he's in a particular rush, but he doesn't like wasting time.

He flies through the open doorway of the Couriers' building, landing on his feet with all the grace he can muster. The only beings in the immediate vicinity are local Couriers, most definitely not who he's looking for.

"Iwaizumi!" he shouts, throwing his voice through every hallway and room.

The motion around him doesn't cease, most of them don't pay him any mind. There are deadlines to meet, after all, things to copy, things to memorize, things to translate. Always so busy.

"Sugawara?" Iwaizumi's rather large frame comes into view toward the back of the building, where Koushi knows there's a basement entry. "Do I dare bother asking how you knew I was here?"

Iwaizumi waves him closer and Koushi wades through the horde of Couriers to get there. He moves houses a lot, Iwaizumi likes to keep busy, he's a Translator now and that comes with high demand.

"Little birdy told me," Koushi says with a grin. He knows just about everything that happens in the Realm, it's more or less his job.

Okay, not officially, but he _makes_ it his job.

"What can I do for you?" Iwaizumi asks.

He looks so at home here that Koushi almost feels bad. He can't imagine how Iwaizumi would be content with the Couriers, even less so acting as a Translator. It's not like he started off that way, he used to be a rather prominent figure in the Realm, then he strong armed Akaashi into demoting him. He doesn't even have his Watcher's Memory anymore, requesting that the skill be taken from him as well.

All the same, he needs Iwaizumi for this trip.

"I'm heading out to Balance, Goshiki got held up today, asked me to do a round of pick ups. I figured I'd ask if you wanted to come along. It's in line with your usual duties, so you're not going to get in trouble."

"You came by at a good time, I just finished for the day," Iwaizumi says, giving Koushi a look that says he knows it wasn't luck at all. He also knows that Koushi's lying through his teeth, but they're among Couriers now, so Iwaizumi can't exactly call him out.

"Great, let's go." Koushi pats his messenger bag and turns on his heel.

Luckily, Iwaizumi still has the gift of flight, which makes Koushi's job easier.

They're in the air and on their way to the Bridge within a few minutes, Koushi amusing himself by flipping through the air.

"So, what's the real reason you brought me along?" Iwaizumi asks. "You could have pulled somebody else, you're not obligated to do Courier work. And there aren't any scheduled pick ups from Balance today."

"Let's wait to discuss until we get to the Bridge, shall we?"

He knows very well that the look Iwaizumi's giving him isn't a nice one, but it's not like Koushi can share this information so freely with anyone other than Akaashi.

And Akaashi's sleeping right now.

He really does have to do some pick ups though, they're just of a personal nature rather than an official one.

They pass through the gate without issue and touch down about halfway across the Bridge.

"So," Iwaizumi prompts.

Koushi rubs his hands together, grinning. He always likes a good mystery, piecing together information is something he's good at by nature, and these sorts of mysteries are never boring.

"I was doing a fly over in Balance recently, and I saw one of Abyss' Shadow Walkers over the Bridge."

"That's not out of place."

"It is when they drop into the Shadows and pop up at the Keep before going back down again."

"You think Abyss is staging a coup?" Iwaizumi sounds skeptical and Koushi is, frankly, a little insulted that Iwaizumi would think so low of him.

"No, no. I do think there's a reason however. I don't know why they're doing their own reconnaissance, that's our job, but it's curious. And if Abyss was serious about it, then I wouldn't even _know_ he was doing it."

"Abyss doesn't really meddle," Iwaizumi says, "and his Shadow Walkers don't operate without his permission. Besides, hasn't Law been leading the charge to fix the Rot? Him and Bronze anyway, Keen Eye is really the only who hasn't gotten involved. What could _possibly_ push Abyss to investigate Balance?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Koushi throws his arms in the air as they pass the threshold of the Bridge. He can't really combat Iwaizumi's comment about Keen Eye, it's true. It's not that Keen Eye is heartless, they've just exhausted their resources in terms of helping Consumption, there's nothing further for Knowledge to contribute.

Koushi presses his palm to the shimmering blanket of white light in front of them. It shifts to a dull blue and the two of them pass through it.

Balance is an interesting Realm. It's built in a grid fashion, everything rather cut and dry for the most part. The very center hides a tunnel system that burrows beneath the main grid, a product of the predecessors poor choices. The topside houses several districts, each with its own purpose. It's all on level land, carefully measured plots for various buildings and living quarters. The most impressive sight on the grid is the Courthouse, a towering structure that appears unassuming at first glance but builds a sense of unease the longer one thinks about it. It's the connecting piece on the road leading to the Keep. The Keep is built into the face of a mountain, the only mountain on Realm, an elevator system can take those without flight to the high ledge holding the front gate of the Keep.

That's their destination.

"What are you picking up?" Iwaizumi asks after a moment.

"Travel records," Koushi says.

"You think Law is doing something."

It's not a question. Despite no longer being a Watcher, Iwaizumi is as perceptive as ever, and Koushi knows that.

"It's possible, he's been a little different lately. I think it's worth looking into."

They fly to the Keep, not many words between them during that time, and touch down at the entrance. Koushi's been around the Realm before, whether for fly overs or official proceedings, despite all of that, he's never been to the prison proper. That particular site is further inside the mountain.

He flashes his Realm Emblem and Watcher Symbol at the guards and, though they give him an exasperated look, they let the two of them through without issue.

Koushi has a single destination in mind, and though the Balance Keep is akin to a labyrinth, he knows exactly where the Warden's Office is. He just hopes she's in right now.

He knocks twice on the door before pushing it open.

"Kiyoko!"

She's at a bookshelf, stacks of papers and open binders floating around her. There were no transfers today it seems, so she's dressed down, as opposed to her formal robes and armor. She wears a dark blue long sleeve, lace at the cuffs falling past her hands. She's wearing pants, and no shoes, her cloak over the back of her desk chair. Her glasses are off as well, her hair tied up in a bun that's ready to fall out.

"Sugawara, Iwaizumi, what can I help you with?" She doesn't sound all that surprised to see them, and Koushi has to wonder if she'd make a good Watcher.

"Here for a pick up."

Kiyoko waves her hands and the papers and binders float to various shelves, bins, and open cabinets. She sits down at her desk, gesturing for the two of them to take a seat. She puts on her glasses and gives them each an impassive look.

"I wasn't aware I had any kind of pick up today."

"It's a quiet matter, and not necessarily a pick up" Koushi says. He knows Iwaizumi is scanning the room up and down, taking in the filing system and the numerous records that simply exist here.

"What are you up to, Suga?"

"Nothing so nefarious as you're thinking," Koushi says, smiling as brightly as he can. He knows that Kiyoko doesn't buy it for a second.

"What do you need?"

"Travel records, for Law and everyone else."

"Travel records?" She leans on her desk, one brow arched in question.

"That's correct."

"They're not due yet."

"And I'm not taking them, I just need to look at a few things."

"Is this some kind of measure Keen Eye's implementing to make sure everyone's staying on top of their work?"

"Kiyoko."

She gives him a look and holds his gaze for what feels like an eternity and a half. She looks tired, her eyes ringed in dark fatigue, her glasses somewhat smudged. Her lips are bright pink from biting, the skin torn in some places, new in others. Koushi doesn't know what all she does besides keep track of the few prisoners, but it must be taxing.

"Very well," she says, standing up. "But you'll have to find them yourself."

There's a flurry of papers about the room then, drawers flying open and boxes gliding overhead. The speed of it all blows Kiyoko's hair from her bun and Koushi jumps at his chance.

He steps up behind Kiyoko moving her chair aside. He gathers up her hair and slowly begins braiding it. Iwaizumi takes one look at him and sighs, scanning the mass of papers a moment before fixing his gaze on a bin at the far side down the room.

"Keep an eye on Law's activity for me?" Koushi whispers as he braids Kiyoko's hair.

"Suga, I respect you, but this is nonsense."

"I'm following a hunch. I can get information from his travel records but I need you to tell me about what happens while he's here."

Kiyoko sighs, silent for a few beats before she speaks.

"Whatever your hunch is, I hope it's incorrect. I'll call you back if I find anything out."

"Better a thoroughly investigated nothing, than an ignored something, Kiyoko."

Koushi finishes the braid just as Iwaizumi finds the papers.

"Get over here, Sugawara, you want 'em, you gotta read 'em."

Koushi pats Kiyoko's shoulders before going to join Iwaizumi.

Kiyoko's been the Warden for as far back as Koushi can reasonably remember. She's always been loyal to her Realm, but Balance has changed through the years. Codes are shifting, loopholes discovered every day. Koushi can't complain because it works in his favor.

But he can't help but wonder.

He scans the papers, skipping ahead to the most recent travels.

Nothing of importance.

Potential lead.

Nothing of importance.

Nothing of importance.

Oh.

Isn't that interesting?

"Is Law on Realm right now?" Koushi asks, taking stock of Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye.

Iwaizumi is tense, it doesn't take a Watcher to figure that out, his hands rest at his sides in feigned relaxation, the twitching of his fingers is what gives him away. He's painfully present, too aware of everything happening around him, and Koushi knows why.

Potentially.

He sets the papers on her desk and clasps his hands behind his back. Now that he's started, there's an itch beneath his skin, he wants to read _more._

"I'm not sure, I can check," Kiyoko says.

She lays her palm flat on the surface of her desk and Koushi watches as the wood ripples like water. She selects a faded blue circle from the array and speaks.

"Kyoutani?"

There's a muffled noise on the other side of the call but Kiyoko takes it as an affirmative to continue.

"Where's Leader Law?"

"Meeting."

"I wasn't aware he had one scheduled today."

There is no meeting today, not if Akaashi's sleeping. An informal meeting then, a one on one with another Leader, or perhaps a meeting with one of his beings.

"He said he had one, I'm not his babysitter."

"Do you know who with?"

"I don't know, one of those builders came by the Bridge with Bronze."

"Very well, notify me when he returns, I need his approval on a few documents." Kiyoko looks at Koushi before she removes her hand from the desk and the ripples vanish. "I'll let you know."

"You're the best."

Kiyoko accepts his hug goodbye, clasps forearms with Iwaizumi, then shoos them out of her office.

"Pleased with your findings?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Time will tell," Koushi says with a smile, "but I think I have what I came looking for."

"What are you hoping to get out of this? You've never been one for conflict."

"Oh, I'm not, but my curiosity has been burning brighter lately, can't resist the allure of a good puzzle."

"If you want a puzzle, my division unearthed a new language, you should help us out."

"I said a _good_ puzzle, Hajime."

Iwaizumi looks him over and Koushi can see the question burning in his eyes. It doesn't come though, Iwaizumi just nods and jumps into the air.

Koushi's thoughts race as he joins Iwaizumi.

He doubts there's a coup happening. Abyss isn't stupid, he's also not confrontational, he doesn't join conflicts. Law, on the other hand, practically exists to solve conflict, so he interjects himself when he sees it necessary. He's been known to start small issues then resolve them for his own amusement.

This concern for Abyss' Rot situation is the closest Law has come to teamwork in ages. He doesn't usually work with anyone else, not anymore anyhow. Koushi's read records of the past, Law used to be quite the team player. Everyone has changed a little though, things are different.

In any case, he'll have to find a better way to keep an eye on Law.

Akaashi told all the Watchers to keep a distance from the Leaders, don't cause trouble, they are entitled to some measure of privacy. After all, their Watching isn't supposed to happen within the Realms, it's more for obtaining human knowledge. But Koushi's always done his own thing, and he's yet to be reprimanded.

"Why did you want me to come along?" Iwaizumi asks. They're in no rush to return to the Bridge, both floating somewhat lazily in the proper direction.

"You're the only one I know who wouldn't turn me in for meddling, and you can keep a secret. Something like this, I just _had_ to tell someone."

"Sugawara, we've worked together for a while, I think that earns me the truth."

The truth? The basic truth is that Iwaizumi is helpful, his presence puts other beings at ease, making it less of a hassle for Koushi. He's also a former Watcher, he was part of Koushi's first team, and Koushi trusts him with most things.

However, Iwaizumi also knew Law, the only one outside the Realm of Balance, potentially the only one _at all_ , that knows Law's name. When Fable was arrested, by Law's hand and at Akaashi's order, Iwaizumi resigned as a Watcher. He hasn't been in contact with Law since. Koushi had hoped Law would be on Realm, that way they could cross paths.

There may be something to learn in their interaction.

"Sugawara."

"Right, sorry. You're a key constant, and you're helpful, that's it."

"It has nothing to do with Law?"

Damn.

"Okay, maybe a little bit, I just thought if he was on Realm, we might run into him. I wanted your input."

Iwaizumi doesn't respond and Koushi can't really blame him. Law is a sore subject, a complicated one really.

"Your curiosity is going to be the end of you one of these days," Iwaizumi says once they're on the Bridge.

"I know, but everyone has secrets, I like knowing things."

"Then go to Abyss, if you want to know things, our Realm isn't keyed into secrets, you know that."

"And give up being a Watcher? Never. Besides, Abyss would never have me as a Shadow Walker, I don't think he trusts anybody besides his Patron."

Once more, they come to the wall of white light. Koushi gives a smile and gestures for Iwaizumi to do the honors. With a roll of his eyes, Iwaizumi places his hand against the light, changing it to yellow.

"You can't say you're not tempted to at least visit Consumption and poke around," Iwaizumi says.

"Oh, I am, definitely. I have enough knowledge that the Toll wouldn't be an issue, but our Leader would probably ban me after the first three trips."

"He'd be wise to do so. Though, if it were anyone else, they'd probably be stripped of their abilities."

Koushi knows Iwaizumi's right.

He has no ill intentions, and Akaashi knows that, it's why Koushi hasn't been struck down yet. His burning curiosity is what made Akaashi take him in as a Watcher, it's why he's reached the position he has. He likes knowing things, it's as simple as that.

If he carried an evil within him, he'd be jailed before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Lucky I'm on your side then," Koushi says with a smile.

"What did you ask Shimizu about?" Iwaizumi asks once the Courier's House comes into view.

"Just to keep an eye on things for me."

" _Things?_ Or Leader Law?"

"Both."

"I'm assuming you'll want me to tag along again?"

"Only if you're able."

"We'll see. Don't go getting into trouble, Sugawara, at least not more than you can handle."

Iwaizumi flashes a smile before he jumps ahead, flying like a bullet back to his work.

Oh, what Koushi would give to look into Iwaizumi's mind. That's the one drawback, as a former Watcher, he retains the block that prevents other Watchers from looking in. It was a small caveat designed by Akaashi's predecessor some time back when a Watcher went rogue.

What could he learn about the Leader Law if that block were gone?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!


	3. Contemplation

A bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy it.

Happy Saturday!

* * *

Kenma is where he always is.

He's existed as long as the gate has, rumor has it that he was made from the same material. He's done nothing to dissuade these rumors, if anything, he only feeds them by never, ever leaving his post. He knows when beings get too close, if he focuses in enough, he can get a sense of the entire Realm. The vast majority lies within the gate, the Realm is akin to a floating island, the obsidian stopping suddenly in a jagged cliff's edge, kept aloft through old means and their leg of the Bridge.

He doesn't fight, despite coming into existence with a sword in his hand. He leaves that up to Lev and Tendou and Matsukawa instead. It's not that he doesn't care for his Realm, it's that there is no reason to fight. The others are not so stupid as to think they could occupy Consumption and face no adverse reactions.

The very environment of the Realm is nearly uninhabitable, so they don't take transfers from other Realms. Outsiders can sustain themselves only so long before their life force begins to drain out of them. It's the nature of their Realm to take from all but its residents.

Kenma has no issue with that. It keeps them safe, why should it bother him?

They have no enemies, not anymore. Yamaguchi's predecessor had come to him though, paranoid that the other Leaders would depose him. He never explained why he thought such a thing, but he said that Kenma was their first and greatest line of defense.

None but who he allows can pass through the gate, that's all he needs to protect his Realm.

"Hey, Kozume!"

He knows that Matsukawa is approaching, he knows that the beings with him belong to Bronze. Yamaguchi had only allowed four outsiders to access the Realm, and they had to switch out in pairs. Matsukawa was to oversee them, keep track of how long they had until they had to leave and rest up. He's also been heading the relocation efforts, guiding their surface beings through the maze and into the citadel.

Yamaguchi's put a lot of trust into him.

"Matsukawa. Are they finally done?"

Kenma knows the two behind Matsukawa, he's collected their Tolls enough times to remember them. Nishinoya is Bronze's top builder, while Ennoshita is a schematic genius. The other two are Kindaichi and Semi, both of whom pushed the limit of their stay the last time. Nishinoya and Ennoshita have started to as well. The only reason Matsukawa would let them is if they were close to completing their task.

"Just finished," Matsukawa says.

Kenma opens the gate, closing it as soon as the two others have passed through. Matsukawa wishes them well and Kenma resumes his staring. He waits for Matsukawa to leave, to report to Yamaguchi, but he just sits down, leaning his back against he gate so he's almost facing Kenma.

"What is it?"

"Do you think we should reduce the traffic?" Matsukawa asks.

"Why?"

"The Rot is getting worse, we just had to move everyone to the citadel."

"A few Tolls won't change it. Besides, the Tolls don't contribute to the Rot, no one is going to come here with a dark secret. They give up trivial things for the most part." Kenma pulls his necklace from the depths of his robe. A silver circle hangs from a black cord, a small pulsing light of purple runs the length of the cord and moves into the circle before starting its circuit all over again. He taps the circle and the light changes to blue.

Kunimi's a proper record keeper, but Kenma prefers mass storage over meticulous notes.

"They give up a color they're not fond of," he says, "or something they said to a friend thousands of years ago. Sometimes they're physical objects like a book or a piece of jewelry." The blue follows his fingers as he moves them away from the circle. Once it separates, he draws the light into the open air and focuses, his eyes flashing. The blue ripples and becomes a flat window, through which Kenma reaches into.

He presents Matsukawa with a blade of warped black metal, jagged edges and curves all culminating into an appearance that can only be described as wicked.

It's an old Toll, one of his first, something from the time of Yamaguchi's predecessor. Come to think of it, it was from one of the other predecessors, the old Keen Eye, Kenma's fairly sure. It was before any of the current Leaders had been chosen as successors, and Kenma had only just come into being a short time before.

"This is the most dastardly Toll I've gotten. Physical items and old memories from Realm dwellers don't carry the poisonous intent required for the Rot. It's founded on evils and cruelties that aren't present here anymore." Kenma puts the blade back into the light, then puts the light back into the necklace where it turns purple and resumes its track.

If it were only a sword, it wouldn't be noteworthy, but there is something encrypted in the blade. Consumption is the place for secrets, but even Kenma isn't sure of what the sword contains. It calls out for something, he hears it in the back of his head sometimes, no voice, just a sound that makes him feel longing.

"Theoretically though, beings could contribute to the Rot?"

Kenma rolls the idea through his head.

"I suppose, they'd have be willing to tell me that they've committed murder or something equally as extreme. That's not going to happen though, because I would have to report it. And outsiders can't access the Rot directly, this Realm only has one entry point and they'd have to get through me if they pass the gate."

Out of habit, Kenma rests his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Matsukawa sighs.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just not sure how long we can sustain ourselves, I'm worried. Kunimi doesn't share his information with anyone outside of our Leader so I've been trying to figure this out for a while. The Rot's been expedited for some time now, and I just can't find a connection anywhere. I don't know. Maybe things down there are just that bad."

"You should talk to Abyss about that," Kenma says. "He trusts you, if you make a good enough case, he might tell you something."

Kenma knows just about everything that happens on the Realm, save for his Leader's office and the immediate area surrounding it.

This means he knows the exact moment that Leader Law steps onto their part of the Bridge.

Yamaguchi told him to allow Law through without a Toll. The order wasn't well received, the Toll is an affixed part of their Realm. It begs the question however, if Law is bypassing the Toll, whatever he's meeting with Yamaguchi about must be incredibly important. Leaders have come to their Realm before, not often because of the Toll of course, but never once has Yamaguchi instructed him to wave it for them.

Curious, Kenma places his hand on the ground and closes his eyes. Sometimes, if he focuses enough, he can sense their Patron, connected as he is with the Realm. He can't connect like Yamaguchi can, but the Patron is more or less an extension of their Realm, and Kenma can read the Realm. He's done this since the time of their predecessor, and the Patron has steadily gained Kenma's favor over the many years.

Currently, it's nervous, but it carries steely determination, anticipation for something that borders on joy. Their Patron feels a lot, Kenma has gathered, a lot or nothing at all.

How strange indeed.

Kenma returns his attention to the gate and the instant he does, his eyes flash purple.

A figure is now visible on the Bridge.

Matsukawa stands and but Kenma stays on the ground, waiting.

"Is that Law?" Matsukawa asks.

"It is."

"And he's here because…"

"He has a meeting with Abyss."

"Do I want to know why?"

"I don't know, personally, but he's not paying a Toll."

Matsukawa stays quiet as Law gets closer.

Kenma's known Law for quite some time now, being as old as he is, but Law has changed a little. More secretive, more coy, and nosy too, come to think of it. All the leaders have changed some, they have to. Staying stagnant means falling behind, they have to keep up with the world they've been entrusted with.

He's dressed more like himself than he had been on his last visit, draped in silver and light blue robes, layers and layers of it drifting about his form in a nonexistent breeze. His silver eye shines like a beacon in the dull light of the surface, not unlike Yamaguchi's own. The colors are different, Law's are silver and blue, Yamaguchi's are purple and black. Kenma knows for certain that three of the four Leaders have mismatched eyes, Bronze has white and red. But Keen Eye only has one visible eye, the iris of which is a glaring yellow, the other eye is covered with a patch.

The only thing that sets Law apart is his tendency to look at the words of a being rather than the being themself.

Kenma touches the ground in front of him and the shiny black surface ripples. All he does is tap Tendou's indicator before ending the ripples. By the time Kenma blinks, Tendou is coming up behind him.

"Ah, so he's here, finally," Tendou says, crouching down next to Kenma.

"Finally."

"Not still upset about that Toll, are you, Kozume?"

Kenma can admire Tendou's ability. As a combatant, he's definitely something to behold. He's an excellent sentinel as well, always on guard, and he's good at reading beings, which is a skill that Kenma can respect.

But, by their Patron, if Tendou weren't so important, Kenma would run him through with a blade any time.

"I don't make it a habit to argue with Abyss's verdicts. You can think what you want."

Tendou only smiles, as though Kenma's said something comedic, and stands back up.

"Do me a favor?" Tendou asks as Law gets closer and closer.

"Depends."

"When he passes through the gate, check him over, I'd like to confirm a theory. You can tell me once I've brought him back and he leaves."

"Very well." Kenma stands and moves to the gate, preparing to open it.

It's an odd request, Tendou is an odd being. Kenma doesn't want to bother asking for specifics, so he doesn't know he's looking for. If Tendou's trying to confirm something, there should be a factor off when Law passes through. Kenma hadn't thought to check when Law came by the first time around.

Unless he's told to, Kenma has no reason to check.

Once Law is right up to the gate, Kenma opens it, allowing him a single pace inside before closing it once again.

As he passes through, Kenma closes his eyes so the color change isn't visible. Law is perceptive, even if it was just for a split second, he would know Kenma was doing something.

The world moves through sludge around him, Law walking in slow motion through the gate entry. His power levels are the same as they always have been, the colors and wavelengths haven't changed. The few artifacts he wears on his person give off their own levels. There are two blades on his torso, both enchanted, while a bracelet he wears on his left wrist gives off a faint wave.

Around his neck is a chain with a fist sized stone, hidden beneath the layers of fabric that make up his robe. Kenma doesn't remember Law owning such a fixture.

He closes the gate and opens his eyes, turning to face Law.

"I know Abyss said I didn't have to pay a Toll, but I'd rather not break tradition," Law says. From the swirling depths of his sleeves, he pulls out a small book bound in leather.

It's silent for beat before Kenma nods, accepting the book. He draws the light out and slips the book in without a second thought.

"Tendou," he says, "take him to Abyss."

"Right-o, Mr. Gate Keeper."

Tendou wasn't always a major player, Yamaguchi plucked him up as a civilian when he started showing an affinity for Shadow Walking. Kenma has to wonder if Tendou knows more than he lets on. He certainly ends up gathering information on his own when he's not on patrol duty.

Then, there's the matter of him leaving the Realm shortly after Law left the first time. Tendou's hunches are usually correct, a fact that annoys Kenma to no end, and he has to wonder what Tendou's thoughts are in regards to the necklace and stone Law is hiding. Surely that's what Tendou wanted Kenma to find.

The only adornments Kenma has seen that resemble the stone belong to Yamaguchi and Keen Eye, Leaders whose Realms have a Patron.

As far as Kenma knows, Balance has no Patron, and if it gained one suddenly, everyone would know about it.

Maybe it's a coincidence. The stone could be anything, there are plenty of magically imbued stones to be found on the beaches of Creation, this could be one of them.

It could be nothing.

Kenma doesn't have the time to be concerned about what happens outside of the gate. His focus is on his Realm and its occupants. So long as his Realm is safe, as safe as possible with their current predicament anyhow, then he doesn't much care. There's a nagging in the back of his head though, and he doesn't like it.

He doesn't know why Law is meeting with Yamaguchi, or what Tendou has in mind in regards to the other Leader.

Matsukawa stays close as Tendou takes Law below ground. Kenma sits down once more, laying his sword over his lap. There's a question bubbling up, on the tip of his tongue but he can't find the words.

"He was doing reconnaissance," Matsukawa says before Kenma can speak. "I'm not sure why exactly, but I think he finds Law to be untrustworthy."

"How so?"

Kenma knows, he's been here longer than Tendou in any case, known Law for quite some time. It's not that he's become cruel or evil, but there's a subtle change that Kenma can't pin down. If he were a lesser being, he would chalk it up to the stress of the Underbelly in Balance.

But he's not, so he doesn't.

"I haven't had the chance to ask him."

"What do you think about him? About Law" Kenma asks.

It's easier to speak openly in their Realm. The Watchers can't come and go as they please, so there's no fear of eavesdropping. Technically, the Watchers aren't supposed to do their jobs in the Realms, that's saved for the world below. But Kenma has it on good authority that Keen Eye's right hand Watcher has picked up such a practice.

"I haven't known him long, and I don't leave the Realm, but he used to speak with Abyss or the predecessor outside the gate on occasion. Everything's changed, it's not just Law, I think all the Leaders are a little different now."

"Even Abyss?"

Once Yamaguchi took the helm for their Realm, they'd completed a new generation of Leaders. All the old ones had faded, leaving the position either to a successor or to rights. Inheriting the stress of the Rot would change anybody, and Kenma remembers when Yamaguchi was just a citizen, chosen as a successor when it came to light that he was an incredibly skilled Shadow Walker.

"I'm not sure," Matsukawa says. "I don't want to think that he has, then again, I'm biased. I know he's more stressed lately, and his health is deteriorating."

They sit in silence until Matsukawa claps his hand on Kenma's shoulder.

"I'm going to head back to the citadel."

Then Kenma is alone once again.

He draws out the light and removes the book Law had given up as Toll. He's seen Law's personal journals, they're all bound in blue, uniform size and shape, not like this faded journal at all. It looks more like one of Yamaguchi's than anything else, the only difference being the leather strap holding the journal shut.

Kenma doesn't make it habit to look through the Tolls he collects, but given that Law brought this one without needing to makes it worth it.

He removes the strap, wincing a little as the spine creaks when he opens the journal.

The handwriting isn't anything he recognizes, and there's some kind of encryption over the words. It'll take some time to translate properly but it's a personal journal of some kind. Nothing damning, most of it is structured like daily meeting transcriptions with small drawings along the margins. From what he can gather, this might be the journal of a predecessor.

How Law got ahold of it is another story. If Kenma had to pick a Leader, Keen Eye is the only one who'd have something like this. It's possible that it may not be a Leader, but a higher ranked being within Balance, that could explain why Law has it.

For now, Kenma stows away the book and returns his gaze to the Bridge through the gate.

* * *

So, this is definitely a different narrative style than I usually use, I wanted to experiment so that's why there's been POV switches each chapter. The flow of time though is fairly linear, so unless it's otherwise stated in story, each of these chapters happens one after the other. If you've questions let me know, there's also a character list on the wire-pudding tumblr so be sure to check that out.

Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think!


	4. Concurrent Events

Hey, hey, hey, what's this? An update before the late night? Amazing.

* * *

"Enter."

Tetsurou doesn't pause in his paperwork. There's a lot to do before the day is out and, sure, given that time is a bit of an abstract, he doesn't _really_ have to do it now. There is, however, a sense of accomplishment in finishing his work by the end of a self determined day.

"Leader Bronze."

He looks up, finding Nishinoya and Ennoshita still dressed in the protective garments provided by Abyss.

"I take it you're finished with Consumption then?"

"We are," Ennoshita says.

"It went well?"

"It did, the citadel was expanded, Forest uprooted, no problem." Nishinoya smiles, fists propped on his hips.

"Very good." Tetsurou nods his head in dismissal and goes back to his paperwork. After a moment, he realizes Ennoshita remains in the room. "Something the matter?"

"What will happen to Consumption once the Rot covers it?"

"How do you mean?"

"We're only delaying the inevitable, aren't we? Eventually, the Rot will spread over the entire Realm. What happens then? Will it spread to other Realms? What happens if Consumption vanishes?"

Ennoshita's not the only one who's thought about the ramifications of the old Leader's decisions. Tetsurou doesn't know the whole of it, though it's probably buried somewhere in the depths of Keen Eye's library. There's only so much he can read at a time, and the Eternal Library contains _every_ bit of knowledge to ever come into existence. What he does know is that there used to be a mechanism that purified the Rot, making it containable and preventing it from growing. The old Leaders did _something_ , and that mechanism vanished.

The issue now is figuring out how to keep Consumption alive for as long as possible. It hasn't come up in meetings, only the briefest of questions, asking Abyss if he believes that his Realm will survive another decade.

The old Leaders should have known there would be dire consequences for their choice, that they didn't plan ahead or spare a moment to think about what could happen speaks to the unworthiness of their position.

He's been working with Law to find alternatives and pestering Keen Eye to figure something out. Law seems to know a bit more, seems to have some kind of plan so Tetsurou's gone along with it. But Tetsurou is the one who extended the olive branch to Abyss in the first place. He worked with Ennoshita to figure out how to transplant their Forest with minimal damage, and he headed the schematic write up for the citadel expansion.

Tetsurou puts down his pen and waves a hand to dismiss his papers. He gestures for Ennoshita to sit down and he leans back in his chair.

"I'm not sure, Consumption is a lot of variables wrapped up in one Realm, Abyss governs quite a lot there. We still don't know what all the Rot can do. All we know for certain is that it's dangerous. I'm not sure it will spread, it's contained within Consumption but again, we don't know much. We have to figure out something though, if Consumption vanishes, we're all screwed. Absorbing it isn't an option, the damage to any other Realm would be irreparable, and it's not compatible anyhow."

"So there's nothing we can do? We're just supposed to wait for the Realm to break?"

"Leader Law is heading an investigation, I met with him a short while ago, we're both trying to figure out what can be done. But as of now, there's nothing."

There is something. Law had a request, Tetsurou filled it. Whatever Law has planned will surely begin soon.

It's best that nobody knows, however. Even Tetsurou doesn't know all the details, it's safer that way.

Ennoshita bites his lip and Tetsurou waits for him to speak.

"Very well," he says at last.

With that, Ennoshita excuses himself and Tetsurou waits until the door has closed to summon his paperwork back.

He'll have to call Abyss for a meeting. He's been working on a method of containment, volleying for entry to the Hidden Matter or Keen Eye's library in hopes of finding some kind of solution. There has to be something in the records, an inkling of what was used to keep the Rot at bay before.

So far, he's turned up nothing and Keen Eye keeps denying him access. He tells Tetsurou that there's nothing in the Hidden Matter that would help, that there's nothing _good_ within the Hidden Matter, hence why they're hidden.

Tetsurou's not so sure.

The old Leaders weren't exactly forthright. Tetsurou's own predecessor had a habit of telling him that something was locked up because it was dark magic or evil, when in reality he just didn't want Tetsurou looking at it. As soon as his predecessor faded, Tetsurou took it upon himself to look at _everything_ he'd been banned from initially.

Keen Eye isn't the type to go against the orders of his predecessor, if he was told that only dark magic resided in the Hidden Matter, he wouldn't go looking into it unless given definitive proof that the orders were wrong.

The next step then, is finding some kind of proof. That's what Law is working on.

It doesn't take long for him to finish up the last bit of his paperwork, Tetsurou vanishes it and leans back in his chair, eyes closed.

Times are changing, there's a lot to take into account.

Knowledge has nearly tripled in size, Keen Eye creating more and more Watchers to look in on the world below. Law's Underbelly has been strangely silent recently, its effect counter to what Tetsurou was told to expect. Abyss' Rot problem became expedited, the time coinciding with Knowledge's growth.

The world below is booming, there's a massive influx of activity, and Realm Dwellers react in kind.

Tetsurou takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, pushing himself up and out of his chair.

Too much to do.

Too much to think about.

He bats down one of the floating ribbons of his robe and runs his hands through his hair in a vain attempt at making himself look even vaguely presentable. He locks his office behind him, gesturing at the handle as red light drifts from his fingers and filters into the door itself. Satisfied, he makes his way out of the Keep.

Some of the builders are racing down the halls, arms filled with schematics that need to be copied or prepped for the Couriers to collect. A few Architects are wandering, making notes on how to improve the ever evolving Keep.

It's never empty here, never boring, Tetsurou can appreciate that.

It's not just the Keep, his whole Realm is always on the move, not as much as Keen Eye's Realm certainly, but he knows most of his inhabitants don't sleep for cycles at a time. Always something new, something bold and never seen before. The air is heavy with the sound of tools and the feeling of magic. Empty fields stretch beyond the citadel, waiting to be built upon, plots already marked out for future construction.

There's always so much.

His Realm expands as he needs it to, it grows and develops, and will do so forever.

The exact opposite of Consumption.

Tetsurou makes his way to the Guild Square, slipping into the Communications Hub through a side door that leads down to the Central Command Post. It's a dark room, illuminated only by a massive wall of communication panes. The somewhat opaque panes glow with multiple circles, indicators, vanishing as fast as they appear.

Sawamura Daichi sits before the panes, eyes flashing an array of colors as he connects panes.

There's an automated system, Daichi figured it out some time back, but he likes doing it manually on occasion.

Tetsurou waits for a natural lull to make his presence known. He comes up beside Daichi and claps a hand on his shoulder. Understandably, Daichi startles, his eyes go pure black as his body lets off a burnt orange glow before he returns to normal. He sighs and put the system into automation before turning to face Tetsurou.

His eyes are back to their usual color, his gaze fixed on Tetsurou's mouth.

"Has something happened?" he asks.

Tetsurou taps his foot, leveling his hand with the ground and pulling up. A simple stool rises from the stone floor and he takes a seat.

"I can't stop by and say hello to an old friend?"

"I didn't say that. Usually, you don't come by unannounced unless something has happened."

" _Usually_ , Sawamura, you wound me."

Daichi just chuckles and leans back in his chair.

"So, something has happened then?"

Tetsurou allows his smile to falter and tips his head back.

"Some of my Builders came back from Consumption-"

"Bronze, I need to actually see your mouth move, you know that."

"Right, apologies." Tetsurou looks back to Daichi and repeats. "My Builders came back from Consumption recently."

Tetsurou has offered to make him something, a hearing aid or something similar, he has the ability to do so without much difficulty, but Daichi has refused time and time again. He accepted once, probably to get Tetsurou off his back. He said the noise was too much. After that, Tetsurou tried making something better, something that Daichi would like, he's since given up on that endeavor. What Daichi uses now is a pair of glasses that transcribe spoken words so long as he can see a being's mouth moving, effectively allowing him to see words in a similar way to Leader Law.

"Right, the reconstruction efforts, how did that go?"

"No issues, we got the Forest uprooted and replanted, got the citadel expanded to fit all of their surface population. Everyone's below ground now."

"That going to affect their work?"

"I don't think so, we did a lot of expanding. The only way that there would have been an effect was if we didn't move the Forest, but we did, so-"

"So, what's the problem?"

"There isn't one."

"Kuroo."

"It's the Realm itself," Tetsurou says. He wants nothing more than to drop his head and rub at his face but then Daichi wouldn't know what he was saying. He settles for tapping his foot on the ground again, bringing up a stand just big enough to rest his elbows on. He props his head on his hands and sighs. "I've been talking to Law, he's been doing his best to investigate ways to slow the Rot or to find out how it was kept at bay to begin with, but he's turned up nothing substantial."

Daichi nods, drumming his fingers on his legs.

"Have you spoken with Abyss yourself?"

"Not in some time, but my Builders have spoken with some of the beings who work under him."

"Well, that's not exactly the same, is it?"

Tetsurou finds himself laughing, and he ducks his head a moment before looking back up.

"I suppose you're right."

Daichi is quiet for a few moments before he speaks up.

"Are you worried about Abyss as a Leader who has friends, or as Leader who's been met with a problem he can't solve?"

Tetsurou's ready to jump to his own defense immediately but he stops.

"Why can't it be both?"

Daichi just shrugs.

"I didn't say it couldn't be, I was just asking. This is for my curiosity, more than anything."

"Then...I suppose it's both."

Daichi keeps talking, but Tetsurou's not really listening. He should be, but his mind is drifting.

He hasn't known Abyss all that long, the Leader is the newest of the bunch, and outside of meetings, Tetsurou hasn't had too many discussions with him. He cares what happens to the Realm, he's not terrible, he has a conscience. But, if he has to be honest, there is an aspect of solving this eternal problem that intrigues him probably more than it should. He's always been driven, whether by his own ambition or by outside challenges.

And this is the biggest outside challenge of his time.

Tetsurou's not sure if he should feel bad about it or not. At this point, the idea has only been brought up between him and Daichi, so there's not a chance of word spreading. The last thing he needs is to be called shallow, or have all that he's built torn down on the fact that he's excited to solve a problem that no one's solved before.

"What the-"

Tetsurou blinks, coming back to himself to find Daichi facing the communication panes.

"What?" Daichi doesn't react but Tetsurou knows he'll speak again in a moment or two.

"Communications in Knowledge just went down- Balance too. Consumption, and -"

The lights on the panes shut off and the room plunges into darkness.

"Here."

Tetsurou jumps to his feet and tries to activate a communication. He summons a light as well, so Daichi can see his mouth.

"Bronze, I just said-"

"I know! What happened?"

"Well, if I knew, I'd have fixed it by now."

Daichi turns away, putting his attention toward attempting to fix the panes. His eyes change to gold and his body begins to glow in a multitude of colors as he begins his work. Without Daichi looking at him, Tetsurou can't converse with him, so he waits.

"I need a pulse," Daichi says.

Tetsurou taps his shoulder to let him know he's been heard then takes a step back.

Eyes glowing, Tetsurou takes a deep breath.

His Realm has no Patron, the powers he wields come from himself, as such, he's the lifeblood of his Realm. The heat starts in his chest before dispersing across his body and growing hotter and hotter. It builds until his form starts to waver with red light.

He draws in another breath, and another.

In one motion, Tetsurou releases the energy.

The red light all but explodes, racing into the ground and across the Realm, the majority of it focused on the Central Command Post.

He loses time, just a little bit, as his consciousness spreads through the Realm, seeing and hearing everything simultaneously. He drops to his knees when the pulse ends, body aching and a terrible ringing in his ears.

A hand falls on his shoulder and he nearly panics for he realizes that it's Daichi.

"It's back up, or it will be in a moment or two, I have to make sure the pathways are secure," Daichi says, crouching in front of Tetsurou.

"Everything's fine then?"

"More or less, there doesn't seem to be any kind of negative repercussion."

"Great, mind if I nap here?"

"Nap in your own damn office."

They're both on the floor and Tetsurou feels like he's going to puke. It's been quite some time since he's had to emit a pulse, it never ceases to amaze him just how much it takes.

"And if I make that request as your Leader?" Tetsurou says with an uneasy smile.

Daichi just rolls his eyes.

"Then make a bed for yourself, I have to figure out why this happened."

Tetsurou puts his palm to the ground and raises the stone a little, softening it so that it's not unbearably stiff. He slips off his robe and bundles it up as a makeshift pillow. He sees Daichi return his attention to the panes as he lays down.

He vaguely registers a door opening, sees Daichi's blurry outline turn to it and start talking, then Tetsurou's asleep.

When he comes to, he's still on the floor, and Daichi is sitting next to him, thumbing through a record book.

"Welcome back," Daichi says, setting the book aside.

"I feel like shit."

"Look like it too."

Tetsurou rolls his eyes and begins the slow process of pushing himself to sit up.

"How long was I out?"

"Not as long as I expected, we're just now starting the day cycle."

"What happened?"

"Some kind of influx, from what I can tell. Keen Eye's couriers got lazy."

No they didn't. They wouldn't. Law said that his plan would start soon, Tetsurou wasn't expecting to start now, he thought they had a little more time. It's just as well though, Consumption doesn't exactly have time for patience.

"And everyone's been notified?"

"I issued an explanation to all of the Realms."

"I should get back to my office if we're at the top of a cycle then. Thanks for the nap space."

"You sure you're feeling one hundred percent? I was serious, you don't look good."

"I'll be fine."

Tetsurou stumbles to his feet and rushes from the Communications Hub.

Law is smart, he wouldn't do anything to implicate Tetsurou. He's scheming, not malicious. But Tetsurou had no idea that this is what Law had been planning. Knocking out communications? What good would that do? Has Law lost his mind? When Tetsurou built the devices, he'd assumed Law was going to use them to learn the material in the library en masse.

Once back in his office, Tetsurou places his hand on his desk to open a communication line to Law. Daichi keeps a record of incoming and outgoing calls throughout all of the Realms, but Tetsurou saw the schematics and has long since figured out how to bypass that protective measure.

"Bronze? I suppose you'll be wanting a thank you? It's well deserved, everything worked perfectly from what I can tell, so, truly, thank you."

"What did you do?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Communications shut down across the Realms, Sawamura said there was an influx from Knowledge."

"Indeed, I needed to retrieve something from the Hidden Matter. Your beings installed the observation system, you know that shorting out communications would also temporarily disable that system, it was only for a couple of seconds."

Tetsurou nearly loses his focus on the call.

"You broke into the Hidden Matter? Law, are you insane? That's what got Fable arrested! Do you want to go to the Resting Place? You don't even have a successor, what happens to your Realm if you fade?"

There's an eerie calm on the other end and Tetsurou would think Law had ended the call if it weren't for the glowing indicator on his desk.

"You're the only one who knows, so long as you don't go running to Keen Eye, then I am in no danger. I've nothing against Keen Eye, but he's unwilling to act, even if it means he might save Abyss and Consumption, times are changing, Tetsurou, you need to as well."

With that, Law ends the communication and Tetsurou is left dumbfounded.

How did Law know his name?

* * *

And the plot thickens. Clarity to come next chapter, I hope you liked this one, please let me know what you think!


	5. The Hidden Matter

Tadashi arranges his double in his office chair, severing a piece of his conscious and slipping it inside the double.

It feels wrong, not telling Kozume that he's leaving, but he's waited long enough.

He has enough confidence in his ability as a Shadow Walker, but as a thief? He's only ever used his abilities to observe. They're the whole reason he was chosen really, his brand of Shadow Walking leaves no trace, gives no signal. His ability to duplicate himself, and maintain both himself and the duplicate simultaneously, is also useful in this sense, as he can leave his levels with the duplicate.

Law showed him the maps of the Eternal Library, notes on the Hidden Matter, and told him about the Archivists and their schedules. Law also gave him a bag full of stones, tinged black and with golden markings along the edges. They're from Bronze, and will serve as Tadashi's distraction by discharging a high concentration of information across the communication pathways. They'll work so long as Tadashi places them in precise sections of the LIbrary, all of which Law has marked on a map.

Unfortunately, Tadashi's carrying capacity is limited in the Shadows, he can handle the bag of stones and the replica that Law has given him, but that's about it, so he'll have to memorize the map marked locations.

"Ready?" he clutches his Patron Stone and waits for a change. After a moment, it hums, soft and warm. "Okay, let's do this."

Tadashi takes a breath and the world bleeds into grey scale as the colors in his irises spill out to fill the entirety of his eyes, one purple and the other black. His flowing robes darken and cling tight to his body as his hood rises up and over his face, obscuring his features in shadow. His Patron Stone phases into his body, as does the rest of his jewelry.

Almost instantaneously, Tadashi disappears from his office.

In the next moment, he's standing at the far end of the Bridge. In a blink, he's beneath the Eternal Library. Everything is still grey scale as he moves below the structure, eyes open and darting after the beings walking, oblivious, above him.

His breath is shaky as he progresses, nerves battling for control. He has enough faith that Law hasn't given him faulty information, but a nagging voice at the back of his head refuses to let him unwind.

Following his memory of the map, Tadashi winds his way under thousands of shelves and Archivists. He knows for certain that they are unaware of him, only beings from his Realm have access to this space, and it's undetectable to anyone who's not a Shadow Walker, even Keen Eye's Watchers can't see in. But Tadashi will have to come up eventually. When that happens, he has to act quick, use the distraction that Law gave him.

Tadashi makes his way to the various Courier and Archivist stations. He drifts close to the Surface, slowly pulling out the stones Law had given him. Carefully, so his fingers don't phase through, Tadashi sets a stone. He takes the time to place one at each station, praying that they work as intended.

When Tadashi is done with this mission, he'll have to get rid of the stones, he doesn't want to implicate Bronze.

Tadashi takes a breath as he comes upon the Hidden Matter. The magical barrier extends beneath the building's structure, but the Shadows don't exist on the same material reality. All the same, Tadashi hesitates a moment as he comes to the door.

It's a monster of a thing, practically dripping with long forgotten magics, radiating energy. The old language scribed into the door itself is enough to make Tadashi take a step back. Even in the Shadows, he can _feel_ it.

Tadashi's never gotten this close to the Hidden Matter, Surface or Shadows, but he certainly never thought it would feel like this. It's ancient, that's the only word for it, a sense of depth that he has yet to experience before.

He takes a moment to steady himself and steps inside.

It's nothing but warbling shelves and floating boxes of files. Sealed crates line the wall, a solitary oval desk rests at the back of the room, covered in boxes and dust. There aren't any lights but Tadashi doesn't need them to see.

He sticks close to the Surface, taking care not to pass through until the time is right and he's found what he's looking for. He uses the darkness to peek at some of the floating objects but his prize isn't there. There are no Archivists here, but Tadashi can see the glowing panes embedded in the wall. Bronze's workers had installed them, using a plane similar to the Shadows. The major difference was that they couldn't see what was within the Hidden Matter, Keen Eye and his Watchers stole their sight and sealed the visuals within the structure. They used some kind of melded vision to install the panes, having them operate as a sort of window available only to Keen Eye.

Point being, so long as the Communications Hub was operational, Keen Eye would be able to see through if the sight was triggered.

Law said what he's looking for is a black box etched with silver vines and leaves. It's significantly older than most of the items here, so it should be closer to the floor, as opposed to floating or up on a shelf. Tadashi resists the urge to nervously hum and continues his search. He brings one of his hands to his chest, where the Patron Stone would usually hangs. He wants to get this over with quickly, the longer he stays, the more dangerous his retreat becomes.

The Patron Stone warms slightly within his chest when Tadashi's turns to start looking in a new section. Curiously, he takes a step forward. The stone warms even more, cooling when Tadashi takes a step back. He breathes a quiet sigh of relief and works his way through the Hidden Matter, playing hot and cold with the Patron Stone.

After a minute, he comes across the box Law told him about.

Remaining in the Shadows, he looks inside.

It's an obsidian scroll, gleaming with a dull glow, wrapped in a blindingly white ribbon. The ends of the ribbon are encased in a dark metal, stamped with a massive tree. The replica Law made is perfect. The two scrolls are identical, and Tadashi takes a moment's pause to wonder if Law has benefited from the Underbelly.

Tadashi removes the replica from his robes and takes another breath to steady himself. This is where he must come to the Surface. In the Shadows, he can only take and place small items, like the stones. The scroll is too large for him to stay in the Shadows so he has to surface and swap it out before returning to the Shadows.

He fishes the final stone from his pocket and crushes it in his hand.

There's no way to know if it worked but Tadashi surfaces anyway, just long enough to accomplish his task. He lifts the lid from the box and switches the scrolls, tucking the real one into his robes. Immediately, he drops back into the Shadows and races out of the Hidden Matter. He spares a glance at the Archivists above them, and he smiles when he sees them running about in a panic. As he goes, he drags his hand close to the Surface, allowing the stones to fall through. He doesn't pick them up, they'll just continue to sink into the shadows.

Tadashi wastes no time returning to his office. As he surfaces fully, his color returns to normal and his eyes take on their standard appearance. His clothing changes back too, the rest of his adornments coming to show outside of his body once again.

He'd crafted a necklace similar to the one Kenma uses to store his Tolls, this one with a smaller space.

His double is slamming its hand down on the desk, repeatedly trying to open a communication. Tadashi places the scroll into to the space of the necklace, which he then throws into one of his desk drawers. He merges back with his double and resumes slamming his hand down.

He knows a communication won't open, but he has to be prepared for when Sawamura eventually gets them up again. His palm is stinging by the time the ripple happens.

Before he can tap an indicator, Sawamura's voice rings over the communications.

"Apologies, everyone," he says. "It appears there was some kind of Influx from Knowledge that momentarily shorted out communications. It will take a short while but I'll have communications back up and running as soon as I can."

No sooner has the message ended than Tadashi's door flies open.

Lev is standing there with Matsukawa, both looking uncharacteristically worried. Lev has his weapon drawn, Matsukawa's eyes are a blazing purple.

"Kenma said communications went down and then some weird- I sensed something pass through the gate, some kind of energy and we thought the worst so-"

"Are you all right?" Matsukawa cuts in, eyes still blazing.

"I'm all right," Tadashi says. "Sawamura just said that the communications crashed because of an Influx from Knowledge. I sensed something similar, it might have traveled along the communication pathways."

Lev sheathes his weapon and Matsukawa's eyes return to normal, the purple fading away.

"Oh," Lev says. "You're sure you're all right then?"

"I am, I doubt there was a threat, but thank you for the timely response."

It pains him, lying to the beings he's tasked with protecting. But the less they know, the better it is for them in the long run.

"Do you require anything?" Matsukawa asks.

"No, I still have work to do, please return to your posts."

The two of them nod and Tadashi waits until his door is closed to breathe a sigh of relief. In the silence, his Patron Stone heats up considerably, not enough to burn, but it spreads a warmth through his chest that travels across his body.

"We'll need to do something to thank him," he says, "I'm not sure what we could possibly do though. Even if it's just a temporary solution, it's better than anything we've come up with before."

The Stone pulses slowly and Tadashi tips his head back.

"I'll think about it."

He's to give the scroll to Law at the next meeting. Tadashi can read the old language, but Rite performance isn't something he can do, he's never done it before actually. But Law is the oldest of the lot of them, he would know.

And it's not like they can get someone else to perform the Rite.

Tadashi lays his head on his desk and closes his eyes.

He can't afford to doubt himself. He knows his Shadow Walking is untraceable, knows now that the stones placed in the Library worked. The Influx shorted the Communications Hub, which rendered the panes in the Hidden Matter void for the short time it took Tadashi to switch the scrolls. He was in and out without a trace.

Now, all that's left to do is wait.

* * *

A little short, I know but that's what we've got. This takes place at the same time as the last chapter, roughly, just a heads up. Next chapter should be longer, all the same, I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you think!


	6. Delicate Matters

I'm gonna be super busy for the rest of the week and the weekend and I won't have time to upload so I'm doing it now! Super early! And a long chapter too! The longest one yet in fact! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Keiji closes his record book and eases down until he's half slumped over his desk.

He wants to be done for the day but there's still a couple dozen Watchers and Couriers to speak with about the Influx. It's the least he can do for Sawamura, he knows handling the communications isn't easy, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. As all-seeing as everyone seems to believe he is, he doesn't constantly look in on the beings serving under him. He _could_ but it's a lot of input and very rarely is the majority of it useful.

There was an influx before, when Sawamura first put the communication pathways into place. Couriers got lazy, overloaded the system, and Keiji had a very irate Sawamura on his hands. He'd promised it wouldn't happen again and he put the fear of himself into his underlings' hearts.

He was so certain it was enough.

There's a knock at his door but before he can say anything, it opens, which means it can only be one being.

"Sugawara, you're not due yet, why are you here?" He has a soft spot for his Head Watcher, but there's a schedule for these meetings and Sugawara _knows_ that.

"I want to meet with Leader Abyss."

Keiji sits up properly, fatigue draining from his features as Sugawara closes the door behind him.

His favorite Watcher is afforded more leniency than others. Sugawara has unfettered access to the Bridge, and he even has a force of Couriers and Watchers that serve directly under him. Keiji green lights most of his projects, his missions, without much question. Sugawara can handle himself, and Keiji knows that he won't get drunk on the power he's been granted.

Given all that, Keiji never thought Sugawara would request such a thing.

"Abyss? Why?"

Keiji's kept what attention he can on Abyss and the rapidly growing problem that is the Rot, there's nothing that would warrant Sugawara meeting with the other Leader.

Unless…

"I have a hunch I'd like to work out."

"Koushi-"

"Please, Akaashi, it's nothing terrible, there are just a few things I want answers for."

"Like?"

"Why Leader Law has been to visit him so many times."

"Law is heading an effort to stop the Rot, I imagine that would require going to Consumption occasionally."

It's not common knowledge but Law has been helping Bronze in the efforts to save Consumption. Keiji doesn't know why, Law never took an interest before, but he won't question it. Bronze had been vollying for entry to the Hidden Matter, and since Keiji wouldn't let him, he likely enlisted Law's help.

"One of Abyss' Shadow Walkers was in Balance, using the Shadows to go around the Keep."

"Sugawara, I don't think you have room to talk there, given your propensity for Watching in the Realms instead of on the world below."

"Akaashi, I'm serious. Please, I won't stay long, I know I can't, but I just want to ask a few questions."

Keiji leans back and sighs.

"There is a meeting today, you can accompany me and speak to him there. I'd rather you not be exposed to the Realm of Consumption."

Sugawara grins and Keiji makes a mental note to keep his eye on the Watcher. He trusts Sugawara, entirely, but he also knows him well enough to be a touch nervous.

"Thank you, Leader."

"While I have you, what's this semi-urgent business?" Keiji digs through his papers to find the hasty note Sugawara had left him a short time ago. He'd meant to call the Watcher in sooner, but he got backlogged with the chaos from the influx.

"Oh, right, there was a filing error in organizing the predecessor's personal library. It was a log journal of some kind, but it was missing from inventory. I put a few Archivists on the case to find it, but it's still missing. I was thinking about sending Goshiki to look through Deep Storage, see if it accidentally got sent there"

Keiji lets his head hit the desk.

Is he going to have to go through each of his Archivists and start over? They've been competent up until this point, impeccable! But now? First a filing error, then an influx caused in the _Eternal Library_. What in the name of his Patron is going on?

Keiji sits up straight, rubbing his face.

"Very well, see to it that I'm notified when it's found."

"I'll do so myself, Leader."

"Right then, thank you, Sugawara."

Keiji vanishes the note before starting in on reorganizing his paperwork.

"Send Azumane over, will you?"

"I'll do that, thank you, Akaashi."

Keiji nods and dismisses him with a wave.

When the door swings shut, Keiji lifts his eyepatch, training his Sight on Sugawara through the door. Once the Watcher disappears down the stairs, Keiji lowers his eyepatch back into place. No doubt, Sugawara knows he's been Marked, but Keiji doesn't much care.

A few moments later, there's a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Azumane Asahi has been the Head Archivist since the new round of Leaders took over. He's a reliable man who likes to get his work done early and spend time with the books. He doesn't handle small matters, he keeps busy with old records and Translations.

Keiji appreciates his work ethic, actually handpicked him to take the position.

Azumane stays standing in front of Keiji's desk. Though the majority of his clothes remain motionless as he stands still, his sleeves billow as though there's a storm. They're about half as wide as Azumane is tall, and through them, beyond the shadows of the fabric, Keiji can see some of the shelves in Azumane's personal office.

"Have we found what caused the influx?" Keiji asks.

"I looked through our records of transfer," Azumane says, "from what I could tell, the specifics of the influx came in the form of blueprints from Creation, and legal documents from Balance. My scribes were a little behind so they were trying to get everything finished. I think everyone was so frazzled they forgot to stagger their sendings. I'm still checking in with my scribes, we both know they don't like admitting it when they rush, but that's what the record shows. That aside, everything is in order, the Library is back to how it was prior to the influx, I made sure of it."

"Very good. To be clear, the influx came from _within_ the Library?"

"From what we can tell, it did, yes."

"Very well, as opposed to minimizing the overall, help your scribes come up with a schedule to stagger the outgoing. Don't be afraid to use the Couriers, they need all the work they can get to keep busy. Sawamura will have my head if my Realm causes yet _another_ influx."

"Of course, Leader."

Keiji waits for Azumane to squirm a little before posing his question.

"Are you in contact with Leader Law?"

"Pardon?"

Azumane's a transfer, all the way back from the rule of Keiji's predecessor. And he's a transfer from Balance. It's not that Keiji doesn't trust him, Azumane can't lie to save his life, and he has a moral backbone that's almost concerning. Keiji's just curious.

"Are you in contact with the Leader of your former Realm?"

"No, I never really interacted with Leader Law, either of them, when I was there, I worked exclusively with the Warden. I keep in touch with a few beings there, but not the Leader, no. Why?"

"Just curious. Thank you, Azumane, you can return to your duties."

Azumane warps right out of the office, his sleeves elongating and wrapping around him, spinning rapidly about his body before he up and vanishes.

Keiji leans back in his chair, hands coming up to this Patron Stone. It hums at the contact, spreading warmth through Keiji's chest and he lifts it up when he starts to feel drowsy.

"What do we think?" he asks aloud. "We haven't had an incident in quite some time, and the scribes aren't stupid."

The stone glows a little and Keiji sighs.

"And now Koushi wants to speak with Abyss. Bronze and Law are nearly relentless in their own efforts. If I have to tell that pain in the ass 'no' one more time, I might actually lose my composure."

Before he can continue, the Mark he placed on Sugawara pings as it passes through the Bridge. Keiji sighs and lifts his eyepatch.

Sugawara is walking down the Bridge, with Iwaizumi Hajime it seems, and headed for Balance. The two float with heads bowed together, Sugawara pointing at a piece of paper.

Iwaizumi is a loss that bothers Keiji to this day. He'd never pry without Iwaizumi's consent, but he so desperately wants to. It's very difficult to surprise Keiji, but when Iwaizumi walked into his office and requested he no longer be a Watcher, Keiji had been so dumbstruck that he acquiesced without much questioning.

He regrets that.

Sugawara and Iwaizumi are making their way toward the Balance Keep, toward the Warden's office and Keiji has to resist the urge to go there and pluck Sugawara out himself. The Watcher hasn't done anything particularly noteworthy yet, so Keiji keeps watching.

And he would keep watching if he wasn't suddenly out of his office and in the Eternal Library. His Patron Stone is nearly shaking as it levitates off his chest.

"What was that for?" he asks.

He stands in front of the doors to the Hidden Matter and he takes a step back.

"We're not going in there, it's sealed for a reason."

The Patron Stone isn't taking no for an answer however, and the doors swing open.

The combination of the magic from the Hidden Matter and the double vision he's getting while his eyepatch is up forces Keiji to one knee. He moves his eyepatch into place and takes a moment to breathe. There's a dull ache at the base of his skull, entirely unpleasant and incredibly distracting.

All at once the doors close and his Patron Stone calms down a little.

"I'm fine," he says.

Keiji gets to his feet after a moment and simply breathes. He knows none of the scribes are in the vicinity, he'd given them explicit instructions to keep away from the Hidden Matter, so there is no one to witness his small lapse of strength.

The Patron Stone is shaking, random bursts of hot and cold and Keiji holds it in one hand.

"I'm fine," he says again.

He jumps back to his office, curling up sideways in his chair so he can keep the Patron Stone close. There is time before the meeting, and he makes even more time by rearranging the scheduled interviews for another day.

His Patron, rather, his Realm's Patron has always been a little different, much more involved.

More active and communicative than one would expect anyhow.

Keiji stays put until the Stone has calmed down completely. By that time, when he lifts his eyepatch, Sugawara is already making his way back to the Bridge.

He'll Rewind some other time, hoping that Sugawara hadn't gotten into any trouble, especially since Iwaizumi was with him. Keiji hadn't received any angry calls so he hopes everything went okay.

He stands from his chair, rolling out the kinks in his shoulders and back. The Patron Stone is quiet, though it maintains a steady warmth. Keiji gives it a little pat and it hums back to him before settling once again.

The meeting requires some kind of formality, more than his standard robes anyway. He blinks out of his office to his personal quarters and takes the three seconds necessary to put on a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. He's not sure why Bronze sees fit to conduct meetings while dressed in the clothes from the world below, but it's not worth fighting him on. Law once refused to change so they sat in the Center for five days waiting him out because Bronze is a stubborn ass and Law likes being difficult. Abyss is the only reason they got anything done, putting a glamour on Law so that Bronze would see the formal wear.

Keiji sighs and adjusts his Patron Stone so it rests comfortably against his chest.

"Sugawara, it's time, meet me at the Bridge," he says aloud, throwing his voice out to wherever Sugawara is currently

Truth be told, he's not sure what this meeting will hold. It wasn't in the schedule until recently and no one has claimed responsibility for adding it. He suspects Law or Bronze because Abyss never calls meetings.

Keiji's leaning toward Bronze.

He jumps to the Bridge as Sugawara touches the ground.

"So, what usually happens at these meetings?" Sugawara asks.

Only Leaders can access the Center. Keiji places his palm against the white light of the Bridge Threshold and turns to Sugawara.

"Avert your eyes."

The white light grows immeasurably bright as it erupts into incandescence. A gust of energy billows out from it, Keiji nearly has to take a step back, and he wraps his free hand around the Patron Stone so it doesn't go flying off his neck.

Once the threshold settles, Keiji removes his hand.

"We discuss matters. There's no policy against bringing a being from our own Realm, just don't cause any trouble until after."

"Leader, I am both shocked and offended that you would-"

"Koushi."

"I understand."

Keiji waves his hands and Sugawara's Watcher uniform melts away to be replaced by formal wear similar to Keiji's own.

"There, now, go."

He pushes Sugawara through the light and follows a step and a half behind.

The Center is something of a halfway Realm, something the four of them can access. Its shape is malleable, abstract, appearing as small or as large as they need. Currently, it's big enough for a circular table and chairs, though, as Keiji walks in with Sugawara, another chair appears on his side of the table.

Abyss is already seated, laying half on the table, one hand clutched at his Patron Stone as one of his beings stands beside him. The being's name is Tendou, but Keiji's never met him, so he'll wait until they're introduced to use his name. Tendou is keeping careful watch around the room. He clocks Keiji and Sugawara's entrance, but doesn't make any move to acknowledge them.

There are five more chairs, all evenly spaced around the table. Keiji's come to these meetings long enough to know that the table always has three extra chairs, regardless of the amount of beings in the room.

Bronze has tried several times to recalibrate the room but it stubbornly resists his influence. Keiji figures it must be in memory of something, Leaders long past, dating back before their memory. Law's the oldest and he hasn't said anything about it, so Keij doesn't put much energy toward the thought. He knows one is for Fable, but the other two are a mystery.

"Leader Abyss," Keiji calls. Like a spring, Abyss shoots up, his Patron Stone glowing bright for a moment before he calms down. He stands up and makes his way over, Tendou following behind him. Abyss looks worse than when Keiji saw him last. He walks with a limp, his skin pallid and cheeks gaunt. Keiji fears he'll collapse at any moment.

"Leader Keen Eye, hello."

"I believe you know my right hand Watcher, Sugawara."

"Right, nice to see you. Uh, this is my Head Patrolman, Tendou."

"Pleasure."

The lot of them exchange handshakes before Keiji waves Sugawara to his side of the table.

"Any idea who called the meeting?"

Keiji knows just about everything, but when it comes to his fellow Leaders, he's never one hundred percent certain.

"I'm not sure, since you're asking, it's either Bronze or Law." Abyss settles into his seat, a chair already at his side for Tendou.

"I figured as much. How is the Rot progressing?"

A thick silence falls over the four of them but Keiji only maintains eye contact with Abyss.

"It's as it was the last time you checked in, Keen Eye, ever growing, and showing no signs of stopping."

"My apologies. Has Bronze brought you any solutions? I know you had some relocating done recently."

"We did, yes, but nothing to stop the Rot itself. I was actually thinking about visiting the Eternal Library if you wouldn't mind? Just to see for myself if there's any mention of the Old Ways used to halt the Rot. I have the utmost faith in your Archivists, I'd just feel better if I could see the records on my own."

"By all means."

Before Keiji can say more, Law and Bronze arrive. The former is alone, the latter with one of his Architects, a being by the name of Yahaba. Keiji's never met him either, but he knows the young being has promise.

Another chair appears at the table.

Law isn't wearing the proper clothes and Keiji opens his mouth to tell him off. Abyss beats him to it however, with a hand outstretched and purple energy at his fingers, Law's robes shimmer and shine for a half second before the glamor settles in place.

"We can just do that everytime," Law says.

"Or you could dress how you're supposed to," Abyss fires back.

"Well, _I_ called the meeting, so I think I can overwrite the dress code."

"I'm not sure that's how it works," Bronze cuts in.

"Isn't it though?"

"What's this about?" Keiji says before Bronze can respond.

"Ah, Keen Eye, I see you've brought someone along," Law says, turning his attention to Keiji.

"So has Abyss, and so has Bronze, they're nothing to make note of. What is this meeting for?"

"What else?"

"The Rot?" Yahaba pipes up.

"Correct!" Law waves one of his hands and a truly mountainous pile of papers and books appears in front of him.

They spill over the table and Keiji can reach a few with ease. The first document he gets his hands on is from Law's predecessor, it looks like a personal record, something about a garden of some kind. The second is much like the first, but it talks of an oasis. Keiji can't make much sense of them here in the Center, there seems to be some kind of magic encrypting them, he'll have to take it back to his office.

"I took the liberty of accessing our various predecessors' records, I was mainly looking for personal journals, missives, meetings reports and the like. Obviously, there are things I can't access, but if you all could look further into your records? There's a constant mention of an oasis, I figure that's as good a place as any to start-"

Keiji can't listen further. His vision blurs, his ears ring, and his Patron Stone goes cold. His mind goes fuzzy.

For the most part, he can call up information without thinking about it, it's like breathing. If someone says something, and it's available through his Realm, the pertinent information will move to the forefront of his mind.

This feels similar, but it shouldn't be this visceral.

Something's coming up, only it's nothing but fuzzy static and glitchy images that he can't make sense of. There are flashes of blue and green, one flash of black, a field of flowers, a shimmering sky, then it all muddies together. He drops his head to the table, twisting at the last second so that he can still see the room as his Patron Stone starts freezing over. The ice creeps over Keiji's body as his mind goes on the fritz. His vision swims and the colorful forms of his fellow Leaders and their beings begin to bleed into one another.

"Keen Eye?"

"Leader!"

"What's happening?"

"Bronze, do something!"

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

" _Something."_

A single clap of hands reaches Keiji's ears and the frost that's emanating from his Patron Stone starts to melt away. There are hands on his face and Keiji can identify the beacons of glowing red and white as Bronze's eyes.

"Oi, Keen Eye, you in there?"

Warmth seeps into his skin where Bronze's hands are touching him and it does wonders to filter through all the fuzzy nonsense that has filled his head.

"Please back up," Keiji mutters.

Bronze chuckles but does as Keiji asks. The warmth lingers for a few seconds more before it fades.

Keiji's eyes flit about the room, taking in the changes. His chair has moved away from the table, allowing him the hunched position he's taken up. He sits up just a little, enough to prop his elbows on his knees and look around. The ceiling has grown higher, the bright glow of the wall has dimmed, and everyone seems to have moved. Bronze stands right in front of him, Tendou is using Sugawara as an arm rest, the latter looking annoyed but more concerned at Keiji's current state. Abyss and Law have both moved closer, Abyss' hands shaking while his eyes glow slightly. Law looks the epitome of calm but he's obviously putting some kind of puzzle together in his head. Yahaba is the only one still seated, it seems as though he's trying to get the physical aspects of the room back in order, hurriedly tapping away at a small panel on the table.

"What was that?" Abyss asks, moving closer. Law has a hand on his shoulder however so he only makes it a single step.

"Apologies," Keiji says, forcing himself to sit up straight. "It was a dizzy spell of some kind. I'm well now, we can continue."

After a few moments of hesitation, everyone returns to their seats. The room pushes Keiji's chair back into place and he puts himself back together with a deep breath.

The meeting drones on and the fuzzy feeling stays in Keiji's brain, but he doesn't have another dizzy spell. Though Law continues with his speeches, Keiji catches his gaze on several occasions. Law gives them a few ideas, concepts to look after. Whatever took care of the Rot was a living thing, organic in any case. He asks for their input on potential mechanisms and it turns into a back and forth between him and Bronze. Abyss contributes occasionally, offering up what he can remember from his predecessor's journals.

Keiji just focuses on staying present and ignoring the worried looks he gets from Abyss.

When it's time to leave, Sugawara helps Keiji to his feet. He turns to Abyss, but the other Leader speaks up before Keiji can say anything.

"Um, Keen Eye?"

Abyss stumbles out of his seat, Tendou supporting him until he's upright, one hand shaking as he moves it to hold onto his Patron Stone.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Keiji knows why Abyss is asking. Abyss' Realm is weak, he inherited it as such from his predecessor. The wellbeing of their Realms dictates their health, and Abyss' is poor. They are beings of power and ability, they don't get sick like finite creations do. A dizzy spell like the one Keiji had is out of the ordinary unless it was tied to the goings on of his Realm.

Well, it would be if Keiji was a standard Leader.

"I am fine, Abyss, as is my Realm, thank you. My particular Leader aspects make me a touch different than the lot of you, the dizzy spell was a small side effect, nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure," Abyss says after a moment. He's fiddling with this Patron Stone with both hands now, resting all of his weight on his right foot, though he could easily summon a cane if he would just spare one hand.

Abyss' Patron came out of nowhere, manifesting in the time of Abyss' predecessor, but Keiji's only seen such dependence from this Abyss. Apparently, his Patron acts more as a confidant or friend rather than a higher power.

It's just Abyss and Keiji who have Patrons though, so he supposes there's not really a model to compare the two.

"I am. Now, do you have a moment?"

"Uh," Abyss shuffles a moment, flexing his fingers out as he lets go of his Patron Stone, "yes, I suppose I do. What do you need?"

"Sugawara wanted a word with you."

"Keen Eye," Sugawara jumps in, "that can wait, we should get you back to-"

"I'm fine, I know you were burning with questions. I'm going to sit down, you two speak."

Keiji doesn't give them an option and wanders back to the table. His Patron Stone rises off his chest a bit, directing him toward one of the chairs near Law's side of the table. He gets a raised brow from the other Leader but Law makes no move to stop him. Keiji sits, folding his arms and bowing his head.

He focuses on clearing away the fuzz, sorting through it.

It's strange, not much surprises him anymore, so this was a little frightening. He'll have to ask his Patron about it when he gets back to his office, there may be some insight to be had.

He doesn't bother keeping an eye on Sugawara. He has enough faith that his favorite Watcher knows when to act professionally. Abyss can handle himself too.

He fades out a bit, sorting through static. He's not one hundred percent sure what he's seeing but it might be a garden of some kind. Such a thing was mentioned in the reports, but he fails to see how it could help the Rot. Maybe it has something to do with Fable. Keiji remembers a small field of flowers on his Realm. It disappeared when they merged it with Balance though. There were no records to be had there, Iwaizumi and a few other Watchers had searched the whole thing and found nothing.

Keiji will have to see Law. Of course he'd found it odd at the time, but maybe they were just hidden in the depths of the Realm, where he wouldn't have access. Now that it's part of Balance, Law should be able to find them.

Maybe that's why the vision is fuzzy. If the information was never found, but it still exists, it could be trying to well up.

He doesn't know.

He _hates_ that.

Keiji doesn't get out of his own head until Sugawara's hand falls onto his shoulder.

"Leader, let's go."

Keiji scans the room as he stands.

Abyss is speaking with Tendou, the two throwing a glance over their shoulders as they exit the Center. Law is almost done, gathering up the documents, vanishing some, filing away others, seemingly oblivious to the goings on around him. He claps his hands then jumps directly from the room. Bronze and Yahaba are gone already.

"Very well."

Keiji and Sugawara move in silence until they make it back to their own Realm, and it's Sugawara who speaks up.

"What was that?"

"A dizzy spell."

"Sir."

Keiji jumps them into his office and sits down before responding.

"It was nothing, Sugawara, nothing to be concerned with. Just a piece of old information that didn't quite come through."

"With all due respect, Akaashi, you've never done that before."

Sugawara settles himself in a chair, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing Keiji with a stubborn glare.

"How would you know?"

There's no response from Sugawara and Keiji only meets his gaze to stare him down.

"I'm going to run Patrol," Sugawara says.

He knows that Keiji can divine truth from lies, especially since Sugawara has been Marked, but that doesn't stop him. Keiji knows that he's going to meet up with Iwaizumi, to tell him what happened most likely.

But Keiji lets him leave, sends him off with a wave.

Once the door is shut, Keiji's body falls limp save for the tight grip he takes up on his Patron Stone.

"What just happened?" he asks.

He waits for a reaction, but there isn't one. Keiji waits and waits and waits before he comes to the sickening realization that he can't sense his Patron anymore. Frazzled and still fuzzy from the meeting, Keiji starts to panic

The Patron Stone has gone dull.

* * *

I feel like I've already said 'the plot thickens' but there it goes again. But yeah, here's Akaashi! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask, I also have a little page on the wire-pudding tumblr that lays out revealed characters and their places in the Realms and what not.

Please let me know what you think!


	7. The Missing Words

Surprise mini chapter! This one is rather short in comparison to the others so I figured I'd make time to post it. There will still be another chapter later this week, but I'm going to be a touch busy so it might not be Saturday. I'll be going into finals pretty soon so we'll see what happens to my update schedule.

* * *

Tobio almost regrets his actions.

Almost.

There had been time for that before, time long since passed. He doesn't have the luxury of regret anymore, doesn't have the room in his heart for it. He doesn't have room for much of anything anymore, and he's not sure if he misses the days when he _could_ feel properly.

It will all be over soon.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Yachi's voice comes through a haze of static, but it's as soft and calming as ever.

Tobio takes a breath.

"It has to."

It's only through Yamaguchi's skill and Oikawa's influence that he's gotten this far. Kuroo has helped too, indirectly, and he can't really blame Akaashi. They are not their predecessors, but that doesn't mean that Tobio can't be angry.

Because he is.

They were torn apart because the predecessors were careless and lacked foresight. They were destroyed and resigned to the annals of time because the predecessors couldn't be bothered to use critical thinking for a half second. Tobio is more than just angry, there is a fire burning him from the inside out and he's gotten used to to the burning. He wants something better, wants things to be okay again.

They will be, or he'll die trying.

He tucks the scroll into his bag and takes a deep breath to calm himself. After that, he whispers the words he's memorized and his body goes intangible, nothing but a being of light. He descends, moving quickly through the blinding white because it's never a good idea to linger in a place such as this.

It's not long until Hinata's Realm comes into view.

It's fused partially with the dark stone around it, but the protective bubble over the Garden remains perfectly intact. He spares just a moment to look at the flowers, just enough to refresh his memory, before moving on.

He needs to move fast.

Tobio flies through the Keep doors and through the halls until he reaches the epicenter of the keep.

"It's here," Yachi says, "I can feel it."

Tobio dives beneath the floor, shaping his body like an arrowhead until he reaches the very bottom of Keep.

Here, here is where the History resides.

It rests on a pedestal of dark wood, worn down in some places, glossy and new in others. The History itself is impossibly massive, and it hums as Tobio approaches. He ends the Rite, starting a mental countdown for how long he can remain exposed before he puts himself at risk.

"Hello," Tobio whispers, opening the front cover. The contact sends dual spikes of heat and ice up his arm but he continues, turning pages and reading their contents as fast as he can.

There are more recent events toward the beginning, marks of Yamaguchi's Rot progression, the expansion of Knowledge, the instatement of new Leaders. Tobio keeps flipping, moving further back in time.

Where is it?

Where is it?

 _Where is it?_

There.

Tobio slams his hands down on the pedestal to keep himself from turning more pages.

It was farther back than he thought. Time is a funny thing, and it's changed since his prime, it runs differently now and it's taken some getting used to.

But it's here before him.

The names.

The faces.

The words.

It's just the words that he cares about, the faces and names are old and won't help him in the slightest. They had their chance to help, they never did, now they are useless. Not worth a flower in the Garden, undeserving. If they've gotten one for some reason, Tobio will tear it from the roots. They're fodder for his anger at this point, but he tamps that down so he can focus.

Tobio copies the words into a small, leather journal that he keeps beneath his robes. There's a lot to write, and he's running out of time, but he can't rush this. He's good at calculation, he has just enough time to finish writing, then he can recite the Rite again and go.

Simple.

"We need to hurry, I can feel someone starting to look in," Yachi says, she's starting to shake from nervousness, her sudden drop in temperature chills the air around them and calms the fire in Tobio's veins.

"Shit, the Night Eye?"

"I'm not sure."

Tobio scribes the last word before closing the History and pressing a kiss to its cover.

He recites the Rite and then immediately rockets toward the surface, past the Keep and the Garden and the dark stone. Yachi gives him a burst of energy, large enough for him to warp their surroundings. He finds the thread he needs and pulls, tearing a hole to his office with minimal disturbance.

He lets go of the thread once he's standing on his own feet, breathing in deep and squeezing his eyes shut a moment as he ends the Rite once again.

"Did we do it?" Yachi asks.

"We did."

She starts crying immediately and Tobio holds her to his chest as frost begins to form in the office. It climbs up the walls like lace, spreading out from Yachi's center. There's a protective layer of magic over everything so the ice won't damage any of the records Tobio keeps. It clings to his body too, covering his robes and skin with a fine layer of cold.

When she's done crying, and the ice retracts back to her core, they move to the window seat and Tobio allows himself to slump down against the side wall, closing his eyes. Yachi is humming slightly with energy, giving off a white glow, but she stays quiet now.

"Everything will be back to normal soon," Tobio says, more for his own sake than Yachi's but she knows that. He reads what he scribed from the History, already beginning the memorization process should anything happen to his book.

Things will be better, they're so close now, closer than they've ever been.

It has to work.

"We'll see him soon then?" Yachi asks after a short while. "And I'll be back to normal too?"

"It won't be long now, I promise."

They need to act quickly, if what Yachi sensed was the Night Eye, then they don't have much time.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"I am."

"Remember, I can at least get him back. I'll transfer my status to you as soon as Change is back. By that time, they'll probably have caught up to us, so you'll at least _have_ a status if I'm arrested."

"Wait, no, there's no point in trying this if you might be-"

"You two have been gone long enough. After everything, they might let you visit me. I promised you two."

Tobio doesn't wait for her response, just seeks out the thread he used to make it back to his office. Yachi shakes a little, a bit of frost swirling together before she stills. He won't have time to fill Hinata in on the situation, but he trusts that force of charisma will be enough to convince Yamaguchi's beings to help him. Tobio figures, by that point, ripples will start to spread, Akaashi will hear of _something_ , and he'll have to act fast.

"Okay."

Tobio pulls the thread and steps through.

* * *

A new player enters the arena! I think I'm especially interested to hear thoughts on this chapter, as it was particularly interesting to write.


	8. Leader Law

Hmmmm

* * *

Tooru lets the shout fall from his lips.

He tries every once in a while, thinking maybe _this time_ , this time they'll believe him.

Telling time is impossible in this place. He has to laugh at the situation. He designed the Resting Place, he knows every measure he put into effect, which is how he knows he's not getting out any time soon. He specifically built this place to hold powerful beings, those with abilities that would allow them to break out through persuasion or brute force or any means in between.

He'd been very eager to undertake this project, practically begging his predecessor to let him do so. He vollied for ages, only getting permission when his predecessor was on the verge of mental breakdown from Tooru's constant pestering. He'd decided to dub it the Resting Place, Iwaizumi said his flair for the dramatic was ridiculous, and figured it would best serve its purpose close to the Keep, but enclosed on all sides. He'd built it from the inside out, within the depths of the mountain.

His greatest creation is keeping him bound.

Though he doesn't know how long he's been stuck here exactly, he knows it's been a long time. And if there's one thing he's good at, it's thinking.

He's had such a long time to think in fact, that he's not even upset anymore.

Well, that's a lie, he's pretty upset, but he understands why he's here. He understands and he's not going to hold it against Fable.

He can understand injustices, it's his wheelhouse as Leader Law.

The question is one of patience.

How long can Tooru remain here before he loses his mind? He keeps his eyes closed so he can't see his altered form. Fable's abilities are powerful, and Old, much more than Tooru thought initially. It's kept up in the prison, not fading or wavering, despite the measures Tooru put in place to combat such abilities.

He's almost impressed.

Fable is the oldest Leader around, Tooru knows that much. He's older than Tooru's predecessor, one of the first Leaders to exist. So it makes sense that his abilities far outclass a prison built by a new generation Leader.

Doesn't mean Tooru has to like the fact though.

It's the biggest contributor to what's keeping him here. Why would they let him out if he looks like Fable? Why would they believe any word that comes out of his mouth when he looks like Fable?

It's not difficult to see why they wouldn't trust him.

Fable walked onto the scene with the Realm of Change, but due to the nature of it, it was quickly dubbed the Realm of Deceit, thought it was never referred to as such where Fable could hear. Tooru and the other successors, with the exception of Abyss, had taken over by that point. They were bound to allow Fable's attendance to meetings, he carried the Leader title after all.

Then Fable broke into the Hidden Matter.

And he was arrested.

Except that it was Tooru who went to jail, and Fable who now sits in the Keep of Balance, wearing Tooru's face and levels.

Deceit had its benefits, Tooru supposes.

He hopes, beyond hoping, that his friends have at least realized something was off. Iwaizumi at the very least, Fable may be good at what he does, but Tooru has known Iwaizumi since they were both low level beings, not an ability to their names. Then again, even if Iwaizumi did realize something was off, what would he do? If anything, he'd probably just think that Tooru suddenly decided to change his disposition, and he'd leave. Tooru hadn't even known that this was possible, body swapping? The very idea is ludicrous.

But here he is.

He doesn't know what Fable was looking for, but he'd been to the Realm of Deceit once before, simply to check in with Fable. It was a strange Realm, one of shifting lights and a swirling sky. It was a small Realm, almost a straight shot extension of the Bridge. Fable was like Keen Eye and Abyss, he had a Patron. The Stone was a soft blue with yellow accents that exuded an energy that was simultaneously warm and cold. Fable was kind, a little weird maybe, and Tooru decided to take him under his wing. It wasn't until he actually looked at Fable's levels that he realized the other Leader was Old. Why he'd decided to show up then was a mystery. But they'd had a nice, not friendship per say, acquaintanceship? Fable was an okay conversational partner. He asked a lot of questions about Keen Eye, and the Hidden Matter, he was looking for something.

He apologized when he swapped their appearances and took up Tooru's Realm.

His musings end when a pointed warmth pierces between his eyes. He winces, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, body tensing. Something forces its way into his mind and, suddenly, Tooru is no longer in his cell.

He opens his eyes and he's not sure where he is actually. It's nothing but warm light, a faint impression of diamond tiles beneath his feet, and pillars of white in the distance, but there aren't any other identifiers. Tooru lets out a shaky exhale and runs his hands through his hair.

Wait.

He looks at his hands, touches his face, and pulls at his hair for a few moments before coming to the startling conclusion that he looks like himself again.

"You are Oikawa Tooru, the true Leader Law?"

A figure sits on the ground a short ways off, yellow light clinging to his form, partially obscured in a mess of white and grey fabric. Both of his eyes are a golden hue, shining like spotlights, his hair is two tone and oddly shaped, but the oddest part is that the energy rolling off of him feels vaguely familiar.

"I am. Who are you?"

"The Night Eye, but you can call me Bokuto."

"Night Eye? Knowledge's Patron?"

"That's me. Now, come here."

He's not sure what's going on, but he figures it's best to roll with it. If Keen Eye's Patron has found him, somehow, maybe he can tell Keen Eye, and Tooru can get back to his Keep, back to his life.

Tooru approaches, crouching down beside Bokuto. He's looking into a hole, as if one of the diamond tiles is missing. Bokuto returns his gaze to the hole and points.

"That's you, isn't it?"

Tooru looks through the hole to see the Realm of Consumption. He hadn't met the new Leader Abyss before Fable swapped bodies, and he hasn't seen the Realm in ages. It looks bad. The Rot had been a constant issue, there was an old mechanism to purify it but it was lost and the predecessors never spoke of it.

Fable, in Tooru's body, stands just above the Rot. He opens a scroll, reads it aloud, then dives beneath the blinding white surface. His vision travels through the Rot, to a Keep beneath the obsidian of Consumption. Fable stops at a large book mounted on a pedestal and turns the pages. He copies something down in a small journal, then touches something at his chest before he flies out the way he came, but he vanishes just as he makes it through the Rot's surface.

"There's no way he could make it through the Rot without-"

"That scroll is from the Hidden Matter," Bokuto says. "There was an influx that came out of the Eternal Library, it shorted out the communications, leaving the Hidden Matter unguarded for a few moments. That's Fable, isn't it?"

"Yeah, when I was taking him to the Resting Place, he made me look like him, and then made himself look like me."

Bokuto nods as though Tooru's said something profound and opens his mouth to speak.

He's interrupted by a panicked sobbing and babbling. It echoes through the air, no discernible source, but Bokuto turns around. The yellow light around him dims to a dusty ash and his eyes glow brighter.

"I need to go back."

Just like that, Tooru's back in his cell.

He screams.

* * *

Listen, I realize this is the second time I've put Oikawa in jail, or locked him away and I swear that it's unintentional. I love my boy and I don't know why I keep sending him to prison.

Next update won't be for two weeks or so, I think. Hope you liked it!


	9. New Names, New Faces

This wasn't supposed to be updated until next week but I found some free time in my schedule before the real Finals Week Panic hits, and I realized I wouldn't be able to update next week so I'm doing it now

Hope you like it!

* * *

Satori cuts off mid sentence as his Leader suddenly doubles over. Abyss hits the ground before Satori gets to him, coughing up something black and goopy as his eyes start to flash.

"Matsukawa!"

Satori throws his voice, hoping that Matsukawa is on Realm. If he's not, then Kozume will have heard him, he'll contact Matsukawa.

"Abyss? Can you hear me?"

The shadows of the office start to flicker before they stretch, blanketing the room in shapeless darkness. They haven't dropped into the Shadows, but they're on the threshold. Abyss has his arms around his stomach, hands digging into his sides.

"Something's wrong," Abyss gasps out, nearly choking as more sludge drips from his mouth..

"No shit, but this isn't the Rot, is it? Kunimi would have said something."

"Call Law."

"What? Is this because of the-"

Abyss spares one hand to grab Satori by the front of his robe, yanking him down. This close, Satori can smell the sludge, it doesn't smell rotten, more like...dirt?

"Call Law."

Satori moves to where he thinks the desk is and does as asked, if only because Abyss has never used that tone of voice with him, and because the situation itself is throwing him off his game. He opens a communication line but there's no response.

He tries again.

Nothing.

Again.

"Nothing, Leader, he's not answering."

Satori blinks, letting his eyes glow as he takes an index of his Leader's levels.

Something is off. Abyss' state has been worsening in time with the Rot, but this is different. Abyss' levels have been distorted, ever changing in time with the waves of the Rot. But they're...stabilizing?

Satori looks his Leader over, taking his time as the panic seeps from his body.

The shadows are still dark, Abyss' eyes are still glowing, and he's gone back to holding his stomach. But there are differences. The black stain that's started peeking above his collar in recent years is no longer visible. His freckles stand out against his skin again, no longer faded, and the cracked skin of his hands has knit together to become whole and unblemished.

He looks better than he has in decades.

From the black goop on the floor, budding flowers have taken root

"Help me up."

Satori pulls Abyss to his feet, but freezes once again.

"Leader, the Stone."

It's not glowing, it's not even shifting in color like it usually does. It's inert. He can't feel any life from it, no energy. It's grey, the edges are crumbling. Has their Patron left them?

The door bursts open before Abyss can respond.

"Tendou? What happened to-"

Matsukawa gets shoved aside as soon as he enters the room.

Kunimi is doubled over, heaving in air. He's still in his protective gear, his whole body shining with residual energy. His mask askew, half on his face and about to fall off.

"Leader Abyss. The Rot has shrunk. I don't know how, there was no- it's pulled away from the Forest Lands, and the pools have disappeared."

The shadows shrink, shooting beneath Abyss' form to create an inky pool at his feet. He coughs once, more black dribbling from his mouth. As it hits the floor of the office, flowers start to sprout.

With Satori's help, Abyss gets back into his chair. His whole demeanor shifts, Satori senses his panic suddenly vanish, as though it's been packed away and buried for the time being.

"What do we do?" Satori asks.

"Something was pulled from the Rot," Abyss says, voice low but strong. "I can feel it. Kunimi, you said that the Rot _shrunk,_ how much?"

"I- it's like I said, it pulled from the Forest Lands, the pools are gone."

"Did you see it when it happened?"

"Yeah, it was like a whirlpool of some kind, similar anyway. It was like someone pulled a cork from the center of it and some of it drained down. Except- I checked the levels, they're the same as they were, it's strange. There's still the same amount of Rot, but it's occupying less space. I haven't checked the underground, you said not to, but-"

"And you still won't," Abyss decides.

Satori zones out as the they talk back and forth, dropping some of his conscious into the Shadows. He can't do it like Abyss can, but he can go just about anywhere and leave his body behind, he just has to stay close to the Surface, or risk getting lost. He's experimented with it in the past.

He knows for a fact that Abyss is aware of what he's doing, there's a small circle of purple energy that keeps pace behind him as he moves.

It's fine, he's not doing anything untoward.

Abyss wanted him to contact Leader Law. They had meetings prior to this sudden change in the Rot. Abyss didn't want any of them involved in whatever it was he was doing.

If Satori has to guess, they made a deal. Judging by Abyss' response however, he wasn't expecting this. Maybe Law didn't give him the full details in case other Leaders started poking their nose into things.

That Watcher from Knowledge is definitely on to something, but Satori doesn't think he has the whole picture. If he does, then he's very good at hiding it. At the very least, he hasn't told Keen Eye about it.

Satori makes his way under the Bridge and into Balance, racing toward the Keep. Abyss said to stay away from Law, but really, Satori figures he can bend that rule given the circumstance.

Law isn't at his Keep.

Nor is he at the Prison, as near as Satori can tell anyway. He doesn't exactly have a death wish, so he keeps his distance from the true depths of the mountain. The Warden is in her office though, filing papers, and she looks unbothered.

Satori's about to move on when a Communication on her desk lights up.

"Kyoutani? What is it?"

"Keen Eye and his Watcher are here and they're requesting Law but I can't reach him. Is he with you?"

"He's not, but you can send them to me, I'll interface."

Satori dips a little deeper into the Shadows. He knows the Watcher can't see into the Shadows, but there's no telling what Keen Eye can do. It's not like Satori can come up from the Shadows in this state, but it's more the fact that Keen Eye would know he's listening in.

Oh well, Satori's never been one to shy away from a challenge.

A new communication opens up on the Warden's desk, a brightly glowing circle of blue. Satori recognizes it as Law's indicator.

"Leader Law, Leader Keen Eye is here, something urgent, I imagine."

No response.

She tries again.

No response.

There's a knock at her door a moment later and Keen Eye and the Watcher, Sugawara, stride in.

"Leader Keen Eye, Suga, hello."

"Shimizu," Keen Eye greets her with a nod, and Sugawara winks.

"Well, what can I help you with?" She stands behind her desk, shuffling papers. The room is full of levitating totes and trays and documents, all flying into cubby holes. A pen scrawls signatures and checks boxes independent of Warden Shimizu's contact, and another is filling in a calendar mounted on the wall.

Satori's not sure if this is some kind of show to indicate to Keen Eye that she has work to do and he should hurry up. If it is, Satori decides he likes this being.

"I need to speak with Law, and I need access to the Prison," Keen Eye says.

Though the enchanted items don't stop moving, Warden Shimizu freezes for a moment.

"The prison? Sir, I'm afraid I can't let you down there without Law. I can leave a message for him and contact you when he gets back."

"Gets back? Where is he?" Keen Eye takes a step closer to the desk. It's not threatening, but apparently Law's absence is important.

"I don't know, he didn't come back from the meeting, so I imagine he had other business. You'll have to wait if you want to see the Prison."

"That's not going to work."

Satori takes a closer look at Leader Keen Eye, drifting a breath closer to the Surface. Every time Satori's seen him, he's composed, put to together and unbothered. Now, he looks frazzled. His hair has been only barely brushed into order, his hands are shaking, one fixed around his Patron Stone, which is brighter than it usually is. It's almost blindingly white as opposed to its standard soft yellow. There are streaks of grey though, almost like Abyss' Stone.

Sugawara doesn't look much better, and the only word that Satori can find to describe him is windswept.

"Sir, what's this about? Why do you need access to the Prison?"

Keen Eye takes a deep breath and shares a look with Sugawara a moment before speaking.

"My Patron has informed me of a rather unfavorable situation. When Fable was arrested, and Law was escorting him to the Prison, their images were swapped and Fable took on the role of Law, while Law wears Fable's face and resides in the Prison. I need to get him out, then we need to find Fable."

Satori leaves immediately, intent on getting back to Consumption and filling Abyss in on what he's just heard.

Fable sounds familiar, and Satori's going to have think harder later to remember who exactly that is. What has him worried is the fact that Leader Law isn't actually Leader Law. Whoever Fable is, he tricked Abyss somehow, had him do something. That might explain the potential Patron Stone. Balance doesn't have a Patron, so why would Law wear a Stone? That means Fable, and whatever his Realm is, has a Patron. What other Realms are there?

Knowledge, Balance, Consumption, and Creation, that's it.

No.

Wait.

Balance had a Realm merged into it. Satori hadn't been close to Abyss at the time so he hadn't really concerned himself with other Realms, but he remembers hearing about that.

He passes through the Underbelly and stops short.

Law.

No, Fable.

Whoever he is, he's reading aloud from a small journal, one hand on a brightly glowing Patron Stone.

The Shadows start to shake and Satori presses closer to the Surface.

Fable speaks one last word and the entirety of the Underbelly begins to crack and crumble. Satori can feel the tremors even in the Shadows and he doesn't like it, not one bit, but he can't look away. Hundreds of buildings collapse, sending dust clouds into the sky as they're reduced to rubble. Satori can't sense any beings within the Underbelly, he's not actually certain that there was anyone there to begin with. The dust has yet to settle and a heatwave flashes out from the center of the Underbelly, Satori can feel it in the Shadows.

Something is now absent from Balance.

Fable stays put, just outside the damage zone, and his form starts to glow.

His hair shifts from brown to dark blue, almost black, and loses its volume. He loses height, and age strangely enough. The blue and silver of Law's eyes give way to pink and gold, and the commanding robes shimmer and fade to be replaced by a simple ensemble of warbling black and silver, with undercurrents of rainbow colors. Around his neck is a chain with a fist sized stone of blue and yellow. It reaches to Satori in the Shadows, an aura of invigoration, and he swears he feels a warm palm on his cheek.

This is Fable.

As the glow fades, Fable nearly falters, but manages to stay on his feet. He takes a breath, then reaches for the Patron Stone. It begins to glow after a moment or two, light practically dripping out of it and pooling on the ground in front of Fable. It warbles and starts taking form, something vaguely human like but it doesn't progress much further before the sounds of footsteps ring through the air.

The light still moving, Fable puts his hands up as Leader Keen Eye, Sugawara, Warden Shimizu, and a very fatigued looking Leader Law come through the dust cloud, backed by several beings from both Realms.

Satori snaps back to Abyss and starts talking immediately, not caring that he's disrupting an ongoing conversation.

"Law isn't Law, I was just at Balance and Keen Eye said that his Patron told him that some being called Fable has been impersonating Law. I'm not sure who Fable is but apparently he was supposed to go to the Prison? I don't know, but he just did something to Balance, the Underbelly just crumbled and I felt it in the Shadows so I don't-"

"Leaders Abyss and Bronze, this is Keen Eye, your presence is required immediately on Balance, at the site of the Underbelly."

The communication closes and the room is still for a single moment.

"Leader, let me go with you," Satori says immediately.

"No, Tendou, I need you here to keep everything locked down. I don't know what's going on but it's not good. Matsukawa, you come with me. Kunimi, continue monitoring the Rot."

Satori follows Abyss to the Gate, where Kozume stands, sword at the ready.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Tendou will fill you in."

With that, Abyss breezes through the Gate, Matsukawa following close behind, and the two disappear down the Bridge.

"I sensed something," Kozume says, adjusting his grip on the sword. "What's happening?"

Satori gives him the basics. Law is Fable is Law. The Rot shrunk. Abyss was coughing up strange black goop that gave way to flowers. Keen Eye's Patron did some sleuthing. Consumption's Patron may or may not be missing. Currently, Enforcers and Watchers are gathered on Balance to detain Fable after he performed some kind of Rite. There's some weird shit going on with some potentially sentient light that may or may not be a Patron.

"Did you say Fable?

"Do you know him?"

Kozume is old, Satori knows that much. He's one of the oldest beings around, if not the oldest period.

"He was a Leader a long time ago, but he broke into the Hidden Matter and was arrested. He arrived a short time before the predecessors started to fade, so it was the current Leaders who put him away, before our Abyss took over. His Realm got merged into Balance."

"Is he a bad guy?" Satori asks. "If he's been masquerading as Law, he had Abyss do something, what if the repercussions get Abyss deposed?"

"I never met Fable, but from what I know, he was pretty quiet, he didn't even have beings on his Realm, so I don't know what will happen."

"I'm sorry to bother you," a voice calls behind them, "but did you say Fable?"

Satori and Kenma spin around, Kenma with his sword leveled, Satori with purple energy crackling at his hands.

The figure is small, with a headful of bright orange hair. He's dressed all in black, but the monochrome is broken up with brightly colored flowers sprouting through the fabric. His eyes shine white and black, the mark of a Leader.

Satori's about had it with new Leaders popping up out of nowhere.

 _What is going on?_

"Who are you, how did you get past the gate?" Kozume asks.

"I'm Leader Repose, I can explain everything later, but right now I need to see Fable, can you take me to him?"

"Leader Repose?" Satori lets the energy fall from his fingers. There's something oddly familiar about the energy rolling off the newcomer.

"Right."

Kozume hasn't dropped his sword, but Satori steps forward and holds out his hand, purple energy completely absent.

Repose takes it in a firm grip and shakes, and Satori gets a better sense of the energy.

Well, then, he doesn't have much of a choice now, does he?

"I'll take you to him."

"Tendou, you will not." Kenma's voice is the loudest that Satori's ever heard, but he doesn't have time to argue.

"It's fine, Kunimi's here, you can call him if you need help. Repose, let's go."

Satori walks up to the gate and Repose follows quickly. Kozume lets them through but Satori can sense the quiet fuming.

"You're a Leader, you think you can withstand the Shadows?" Satori asks. "It'll be faster that way."

"If it's anything like thread pulling, I think I can manage."

Satori has no idea what that means but he grabs Repose's hand and pulls him under.

* * *

Tendou was literally the only one who's POV made this chapter work. I rewrote this chapter like four times with different people before I woke up at like three in the morning and drafted a chapter for Tendou. It worked though, I think.

In any case, let me know what you think!


	10. Oasis

I said I'd update on Saturday, it's nearly 4am so it's technically Saturday

* * *

Hitoka takes her first breath of fresh air in the longest while. It's tainted with dust, with tension, with desperation, but she can breathe again.

She runs her hands through her hair, the blond strands much longer now, nearly brushing past her knees. She flexes her fingers, her toes, digging her bare feet into the now soft dirt beneath her. The dirt becomes darker, blades of grass and small blossoms begin to sprout beneath her, the growth rapidly spreading past herself and Kageyama, stopping before it reaches the beings surrounding them.

Kageyama's lost his Leader eyes, the pink and gold replaced with a plain dark blue in both eyes. In return, Hitoka can see the faint spotlights of blue and green on his skin where she's looking at him. She consciously dims the glow as the realization dawns on her.

"I have a body," she says, giggling.

Kageyama smiles and his mouth opens to say something but he looks behind her instead.

"Yachi! Kageyama!"

Hitoka spins around as Hinata collides into her, knocking her into Kageyama, and taking all three of them to the ground. She hopes the Silence is still in place. Hinata always had a habit of using their real names in front of other beings instead of their Leader titles. Judging by the bewildered looks of those around them, they heard nothing but warbling.

She wraps her arms around Hinata and squeezes him, a moment later feeling Kageyama's arms around the both of them.

"It worked," Hinata practically shouts. Belatedly, he seems to realize the situation they're in and clambers to his feet, helping Hitoka to her feet. Kageyama stands a moment later.

"Identify yourselves."

The command comes from Keen Eye, Hitoka recognizes him and knows him as Akaashi Keiji. Kageyama's interacted with him on several occasions, whether in meetings or otherwise. However, even if they'd never met, she remembers him, he was a curious blossom from the start. He stands beside his Watcher, Sugawara. Kiyoko is present as well, with the real Leader Law. Hitoka knows his name to be Oikawa Tooru.

Strangely, there's no malice or negative emotions rolling off of him.

There are plenty more beings surrounding them now, however. Enforcers of Balance, in uniform with weapons at the ready. She spots a few familiar faces but none of them look happy in the slightest. Intermingled are Watchers from Knowledge, they aren't armed with anything physical, but Hitoka can see their potential for magic easily enough.

Akaashi ordered them to identify themselves, she knows why he has no idea who they are. He knows Kageyama, but Hinata and Hitoka are as good as ghosts, anyone who knew them before has faded, their names, their titles, their Realms: lost.

Erased, is more like it.

"Former Leader Fable, of the Realm of Change," Kageyama says.

"Leader Repose, my Realm is Death," Hinata calls, his flowers glowing brightly a moment.

"Leader Oasis, the Realm of Life, now of the Realm of Change." Hitoka nearly forgets the last part. Her Realm was taken, bastardized and reshaped to become the Realm of Change. Kageyama gifted her his own Realm, transferred his Leader status so she would have something to come back to.

Lost and erased.

Something ignites in her chest, something hot and dangerous.

"I am Leader Keen Eye," Akaashi says. "These are Leaders Law, Abyss, and Bronze."

"I know," Hinata says.

"I'm aware," Hitoka says at the same time.

"How is that?" Akaashi asks.

"We were Patrons," she says. "I've been Change's Patron since I was deposed, and Repose was Patron to Consumption. Prior, you were all part of my Garden."

There isn't a single spark of recognition at the mention of such a thing and it breaks her heart. When they went to Creation, Kageyama couldn't exactly ask if there was a Garden, not without arousing some kind of suspicion. What gentle prodding he managed always turned up absolutely nothing, but she still had hope.

Still has hope.

Abyss, Yamaguchi Tadashi, clutches at his stone, now dull with Hinata's absence. Hinata gives him a smile, his flowers giving off a comforting pulse of light. A single pale purple flower comes into existence behind Yamaguchi's ear as Hinata meets his eyes.

As a Patron, her own emotions were either too dull to express, or overwhelming. It wasn't a standard experience. Her Realm, Kageyama's, was merged into Balance, it made her feel everything or nothing. Kageyama tried to keep moving, always busy off Realm to give her a measure of comfort. They went to Creation a lot, as it was her former Realm, she felt more at peace there than anywhere. Her experience as a Patron wasn't like the Night Eye, she didn't have her own Realm to exist on and look out from. For all intents and purposes, Hitoka was the stone around Kageyama's neck, equal measures her salvation and prison.

The spark grows hotter and Hitoka realizes what it is.

She's never felt anger like this before, she considers herself a fairly happy and level headed being. But now she understands all of Kageyama's rage.

Rage at the predecessors for what they did.

Rage because they're not even around anymore to answer for their actions.

Rage because even after everything Kageyama did to get them back, he's going to be taken away.

The grass dies at her feet, she sucks the life from it and feels her body glow. She summons the winds, feels each stream whip her hair about her body. The faint green patterns impressed on her skin glow with the rest of her, and she is little more than a beacon of pure energy.

She takes a step forward but Hinata's hand on her arm stops her from going much further. He siphons off the energy and disperses it back into the ground. Her glow vanishes immediately, as does the wind, and she's almost angry at Hinata for stopping her.

That's wrong though, she could never be angry at Hinata, especially not Hinata. It's been too long since she's had a body, since she's had a proper hold on herself. It's all too much right now.

"Yachi," Hinata says, voice soft. "I already know, but how are you feeling?"

Before she can answer, Kageyama moves to stand in front of her.

"Repose and Oasis were wronged by the predecessors," Kageyama says, throwing his voice. " I did what was necessary to bring them back because no one else was going to, and by the time the successors took over, knowledge of Repose and Oasis had been struck from the Record. Allow them to remain, and I will go to the Resting Place, I don't have my Leader abilities anymore, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Wait, Kageyama," Hitoka grabs his hand to keep him in place and wills him to look at her, but his gaze is fixed on Leader Law..

It was a lonely existence at the start.

It was just the three of them for what felt like forever. Kageyama would escort souls from Hitoka's Realm to Hinata's. They would tend the Gardens together, just the three of them. They didn't have beings, their jobs were fairly simple, because the world below wasn't complicated yet.

Just the three of them.

Then the other Realms came into existence. Balance came first, then Knowledge, then Consumption. As the world below developed, new beings came into existence and each Leader and Realm carved out specific duties and abilities.

The problems started with Hitoka's Realm, with Life. She had favorites from the world below, warriors who would visit her and tell her tales. In return, she offered them petals from the Garden. The petals gave them an extended lifespan, gave them abilities. She kept a close eye on her favorites, if any of them got out of hand, she dealt with it. All the same, Hitoka brought heroes into the world.

The other Leaders didn't like that, even when she limited access, even when she eventually barred entrance to her Realm.

So they deposed her. They took her Realm and destroyed it, then remade it into Creation, Leader Bronze showing up soon after. Kageyama saved her from fading, making her his Patron.

Then everything went downhill. The presence of Life purified the Rot of Consumption, and Creation couldn't take its place, fundamentally altered as it was. Hinata grew upset, claiming that the Leaders were being unfair, that they had no right to do what they did. Kageyama tried to stop him, but Hinata opposed the other Leaders.

They got rid of him too.

Kageyama couldn't keep him close, Hitoka was already his Patron, so he sent Hinata to Abyss, who was kind and the only Leader who had spoken up to try and save Hitoka. Then the Leaders merged Death into Consumption and Kageyama only just managed to encase it in a protective barrier before it was lost to them forever.

Then Kageyama and Hitoka vanished for a while. Change was between Life and Death, it was a small Realm, a bridge of sorts. Without its opposing sides, it couldn't function.

She knows these are not the Leaders who initially destroyed their lives, and she knows that Kageyama breaking into the Hidden Matter initially was an offense punishable by imprisonment.

But it's been a lonely existence, and Hitoka is _done_ losing things.

She wrenches her arm from Hinata's grasp and moves to stand in front of Kageyama, putting her arms out, shielding both him and Hinata.

"You can't take him from me, I won't let you."

"Leader Oasis." Akaashi starts.

"Hitoka," Kageyama whispers.

"Why don't we talk this out?" This Leader Law is Oikawa Tooru, and he bares a good natured smile. "I'll admit, it's been some time since I've exercised my duties as a Leader. If possible, I would like to speak with the three of them alone."

"Law, this isn't-"

"Nothing about this is standard procedure, Keen Eye. I've had a lot of time to think while I was in the Resting Place, I would like to hear their stories."

Hitoka remembers Oikawa's flower in her Garden. It shone brightly with potential, its coloration indicative of a kind soul tinged with a burning determination. The successors were a good bunch of flowers, much better than their predecessors. Even so, she's not comfortable leaving Kageyama's fate in the hands of Oikawa Tooru.

If she has to fight, she will. She's rusty, and Oikawa is intimidating, but she's the oldest Leader present. She can do this for Kageyama, and for Hinata, if it comes to that.

"Well, what do you say?" Oikawa looks almost relaxed where he stands.

"We can talk to him," Kageyama says, "I don't think-"

"You don't know," Hitoka's voice quivers as she speaks and she bites down hard on her lip when she feels tears well up in her eyes. "I'm not going to be alone again, he could take you away from us."

"Yachi," Hinata slips one of his hands into hers. "It'll be okay. I won't let anyone take Kageyama away."

Kageyama rolls his eyes but he takes Hitoka's other hand and brings it up to kiss her knuckles.

"It's going to be all right, I promise," he says against her skin.

Hitoka takes a moment, a deep breath in out, a heavy exhale.

She fixes her sight on Oikawa and nods.

"Very well."

* * *

It's the best girl, making a proper appearance.

I'm too tired to say anything else


	11. Repose

I'm gonna be honest, I forgot it was Saturday. I went through my whole day like "I feel like I'm forgetting something". And here we are.

* * *

They walk through the roads of Balance, escorted by Oikawa's Enforcers and Akaashi's Watchers. Yamaguchi, Matsukawa, and Tendou keep toward the back, and Kuroo has come alone.

Shouyou keeps Kageyama and Yachi in his sight at all times. He's sure that Yachi is in a similar state of heightened emotion, he's trying to wrestle his own into order as they walk. He knows, however, that what happens next is going to decide the rest of their lives, and he can't risk messing it up. Yachi almost acted against Akaashi, her rage too heavy in her heart.

Shouyou worries.

He gives her flowers as they walk, a belt blossoming around her dress, budding vines curling up her arms. She gives him smiles in return, and leaves the flowers where they grow.

Kageyama is quiet, eyes fixed on the ground.

Shouyou knew from the first instant he saw Kageyama, could see through the facade of Law with ease. He didn't approve of what happened, but he was happy all the same. Every time Kageyama stepped foot on Consumption, Shouyou cheered from within his Patron Space, urging Yamaguchi to listen to whatever Kageyama said. Kageyama was stressed, no doubt, all those years spent out of sorts, in the body and mind of another, all the while wholly focused on his own goal.

Shouyou's glad that he has a body again, he's glad that Kageyama was successful.

He just wishes there was a way they could have done it so that they wouldn't risk losing Kageyama.

Oikawa guides them to the Keep and into his personal office.. The Enforcers, Watchers, and other Leaders remain outside as the door shuts behind them.

With a wave of his hand, Oikawa summons three chairs in front of his desk. Yachi and Shouyou leave the middle seat for Kageyama, taking one of his hands each once they're all sitting down. Oikawa takes his time getting behind his desk, seemingly drinking in the room.

"It hasn't changed," he says at last, easing into his chair.

"I figured it would be best if it hadn't when this was all over," Kageyama says, eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Thank you for that. Now, we have quite a bit to discuss. I'd like to start by saying that I'm not angry, not really."

Kageyama flinches and Shouyou tightens his grip.

It's strange that Oikawa isn't angry. Shouyou's pretty sure that if he went to the Resting Place for something he didn't do, and had his identity stolen, he'd be pretty upset. Well, he's still upset about being deposed, about being forced to become a Patron in order to keep from fading, about going through this whole mess because the predecessors were a bunch of-

He's glad that Oikawa isn't angry. That doesn't mean he understands why though.

"I'd like you to tell me your story," Oikawa says, "how we got to this point, if you don't mind."

"We can do that," Shouyou says when his two companions say nothing. "We were the first three Leaders to exist. We all showed up around the same time. Then, a few special flowers showed up in our Gardens and-"

"Gardens?"

"Yes," Yachi says. "The Gardens grow flowers, each flower is a being. There are separate plots for mortals and for beings in the Realms."

"I see. My apologies, please continue."

"Well, new Realms showed up after the special flowers showed up, the new Leaders. Your predecessor, Akaashi's, then Yamaguchi's." Shouyou knows, even as he says their names, the Silence blurs them into a messy warbling sound. He can't help it, he'd seen their flowers, knew them before they came into existence, it feels strange to call them by their titles.

It's the same with Kageyama and Yachi.

He doesn't bother clarifying who he's talking about though, Oikawa's smart.

"I was deposed first," Yachi says, "Fable saved me by turning me into his Patron before I faded."

"And why were you deposed?"

"They didn't like how I was doing things. I made heros, and I stopped when they told me to, but they didn't like the uncertainty that it brought to the world below."

"You made heros?"

"I granted a few mortals access to my Realm, gave them abilities through the golden petals in my Garden, it's where the various legends come from."

"Very well. And afterward, your Realm was repurposed?"

"I told them it was stupid," Shouyou nearly shouts. "Consumption needed Life to keep the Rot back, but they didn't listen. They changed Life into Creation and Consumption started getting bad."

"I see, and this opposition is why you were deposed as well?"

"Yes. Yamaguchi's predecessor backed me too, but he quieted down when they threatened to depose him."

"And how were you saved from fading?"

"Kageyama?" Shouyou squeezes his hand again. He hasn't said anything since his comment about Oikawa's office.

:"Uh, I made him Consumption's Patron. I already had Oasis, I couldn't take two, and I didn't trust any of the other Leaders."

It takes hours. Yachi gets Kageyama to talk more about their shared time. They were lost, floating, both existing and not at the same time. Kageyama talks about his plan, how it changed, how it evolved. He talks about his panic when Oikawa was taking him to the Resting Place, how he did the first thing that came to mind. He apologizes.

Shouyou listens, his flowers glowing in time with Kageyama's breathing.

It's...difficult, to say the least, to listen. The emotions, raw and overpowering as they are now, fight for control. Shouyou wants to scream, wants to fight his way out of this. It's not fair. Not fair what happened, and not fair that they're on trial now, informal though it may be.

So he focuses on Yachi, focuses on Kageyama. He knows Yachi is doing the same. They can't afford to blow up.

"What's your decision?" Shouyou asks when Kageyama falls silent.

"Slow down there, Repose, I still have a few questions."

Shouyou bites his tongue. He just wants to know if Kageyama is going to jail or not!

"First, with your presence returned, is there any way that Consumption can be saved without destroying Creation?" He turns his attention to Yachi, who sits up a little straighter.

"I'm all that's needed to purify the Rot," she says. "My Realm was a vessel that allowed me to do so without much thought. I will have to make regular trips into Consumption, but it can be done, yes."

"Do you harbor any ill will against us successors?"

The three of them stay quiet for a short time, and when it doesn't seem like Yachi or Kageyama will speak, Shouyou answers.

"No, you weren't the ones who deposed us, we can't be upset with you. " He leans forward, fixing his gaze on Oikawa, meeting his eyes. "Are you mad at Kageyama? At Fable?"

Oikawa leans back in his chair, eyes closed, and breathes deeply for a moment.

"If possible, I'd like to discuss that with Fable, alone."

Kageyama nods, giving their hands a squeeze before letting go.

"Kageyama-" Yachi and Shouyou speak up simultaneously.

"I'm fine."

They share a look before standing up together. They each spare a hand to pat his shoulder before exiting the office.

Everyone who escorted them initially still remains in the hall. Some are sitting against the wall, others leaning against it. Yamaguchi, Kuroo, and Akaashi stand huddled together, heads bowed in discussion. As soon as Shouyou and Yachi close the door though, all eyes are on them.

"Fable and Law?" Kuroo asks.

"Still discussing," Yachi says.

There's a new face in the crowd of beings, one that carries the colors of Knowledge in his levels. He's an ordinary being, with the faint remnants of Watcher ability in him. Shouyou remembers this flower, he was Oikawa's friend.

Iwaizumi Hajime sticks close to the edge of the crowd, standing amongst the other Watchers.

"Oasis, can I speak to you a moment?" Kuroo asks.

Shouyou reaches for Yachi's hand, giving it a squeeze before she steps further down the hall to speak with him. The crowd parts as if shoved aside by a force field, and Shouyou makes sure she remains in his sight.

"Uh, Repose? I wonder if I could talk to you as well?"

Yamaguchi steps up, one hand fixed on what remains of his Patron Stone.

"Of course."

Shouyou doesn't move, simply waves his hand. A few of his flowers glow and a shimmer falls over the two of them, cloaking both their sounds and words.

"Uh, from what I gather, you were Consumption's Patron?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Yeah, you're a good leader, Yamaguchi."

"Ah, well, thank you, but I think that was due to your guidance."

"I don't think so." Shouyou leans against the wall "You did just fine even without me speaking up all the time, and I think you'll do even better now."

Shouyou knows. As the Patron, he was tied to the Realm, and Yamaguchi. He could sense how Yamaguchi felt, could sense his thoughts. Yamaguchi was willing to do anything to buy his Realm and its occupants any amount of extra time. He accepted Kuroo's beings on his Realm to relocate their surface population and expand the citadel. He was willing to break into the Hidden Matter, even if it meant being deposed and potentially fading away in the Resting Place.

He'll do just fine without Shouyou.

Yamaguchi offers up a sheepish grin.

"Well, we'll see about that. Um, I hate to ask, given what's going on right now, but now that you're back, will the Rot be fixed? You guys know how it was kept in check before, right?"

"It'll be fine now, Yachi- Oasis will visit and purify the Rot, there's nothing to worry about."

Yamaguchi throws his arms around Shouyou and squeezes, almost lifting him off the ground.

"Thank you."

Shouyou just lets out a small laugh, trying to cover up the strangely intense pain from the hug.

Yamaguchi moves away to speak with Matsukawa and Tendou, and in that time, Yachi has finished her discussion with Kuroo.

"What did he want?" Shouyou asks. He blocks his words from being seen, and maintains his silence over Yachi as well.

"He wanted to know if I would volley for Creation to be dismantled and returned to Life."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't. I have Change now, and that's enough. I asked him about my Garden and he said it didn't exist, that he didn't know what it was, so I'm a little upset."

"You can always spend time in my Garden."

"Thanks, Shouyou."

"I was thinking, if we merge Death and Change, then we could stay together, the three of us. Change was a bridge so I don't think there would be any issues"

"I'd like that."

Shouyou leans into her, the two of them side by side, and sighs.

"What do you think will happen to Kageyama?"

"I don't know."

"Oikawa said he wasn't mad."

"The other Leaders don't seem angry either. Well, Akaashi seems irritated"

"I think that's just because the Hidden Matter was broken into, twice. You think we'll be okay then?"

"I hope so."

There's no more conversation and the longer the silence stretches, the more worried Shouyou gets.

What are they talking about? How many questions is Oikawa asking? No doubt Akaashi filled him in on the break-in, is he asking how they managed? Kageyama won't implicate Yamaguchi, so he'll be lying, which isn't going to help them. Oikawa can divine truth from lies, but Kageyama's time in his place honed his skills at weaving words.

He turns his face into Yachi's shoulder and wills down his tears.

It seems likes years pass by, no one says a word, they wait, still as statues, in the hallway.

When the door opens, Oikawa is the first one out. Kageyama darts out behind him, directly to Shouyou and Yachi. Shouyou moves so Kageyama can rest between the two of them. Kageyama doesn't say anything, just takes their hands in his.

"Well, what a dour looking bunch we've got here. I thought you all would have gone home by now," Oikawa says, closing the door behind him.

"You know we wouldn't, Law, let us not play games, what is your verdict?" Akaashi asks.

"Of course, by all means, let them go."

"You're serious?" Kuroo asks.

"I am. Fable will return the scroll to the Hidden Matter, they're free to do what they want with their two Realms remaining. Creation will stay as is, and Oasis will make regular trips to Consumption to keep the Rot in check. I think it best that we proceed as normal. I, of course, will need some time to reinstate myself, check in on my Realm and all. Bronze, if you could speak to your Head of Communications, explain the situation and issue a statement. Leave out the body swap part, just that we have new Leaders. I'll write up a draft for you. In order to make up for the damage and general panic caused, Fable, as well as Oasis and Repose, will help in correcting our records. Their returned existence should be enough to keep the Archivists of Knowledge busy. Leaders, we'll meet later to discuss what was shared with me, I'd like us to be on the same page. Well then, that's my verdict."

There is silence, a deathly still, that fills the hallway.

Kageyama tucks himself close to the two of them, and Shouyou wraps him in a hug. From Yachi's feet, flowers bloom, covering the floor and climbing up the walls.

Akaashi looks like he wants to say something but Oikawa begins speaking again.

"Let's get settled before we start questioning my decisions, shall we? I've been in prison for quite a while, and I'd like to get some rest. We can host a formal meeting soon if you wish?"

Oikawa waves his hands and his Enforcers and Warden leave immediately. Kuroo follows rather quickly, disappearing from the hall in the blink of an eye. Yamaguchi hesitates but takes hold of Matsukawa drops through the floor. Tendou winks at Shouyou before dropping too.

"If you think it's for the best, I won't argue right now, but I have questions that I expect to be answered," Akaashi says before taking his leave. His Watchers follow, leaving Iwaizumi the last outsider in the hallway.

"I'll have Bronze send a few builders to install communications to your Realms," Oikawa says. "For now, why don't you make up for lost time?"

They nod and make their leave, Shouyou leading the way. The grid plot roads of Balance make it easy enough to find the Bridge again. Shouyou can sense the hum of Death already, and his flowers glow brighter the closer they get.

The threshold stands before them and Shouyou places his hand to the light.

"Tobio?" Yachi's voice is quiet, Shouyou almost misses it. He turns around in time to see tears falling down Kageyama's face.

"Let's go home," Shouyou says with a smile.

The light turns black and he takes hold of Yachi and Kageyama's hands.

And they're home.

* * *

Almost at the end of this wacky journey, all that's left is the Epilogue, which won't be up until after New Years. So I'm wishing you all an early Happy New Years! Hope 2019 treats you well!


	12. Epilogue

I had to put my phone on the other side of my dorm so I wouldn't get distracted long enough to finish editing this. That being said, it's not obscenely late, you should be proud.

* * *

The meeting comes to a close and its attendees stand up and stretch, some making small talk as they gather their things and prepare to leave.

Kageyama pushes his chair in and braces himself as Hinata jumps onto his back. Now significantly taller, Hinata leans over to press a kiss to Yachi's cheek before she has to leave with Yamaguchi and Matsukawa.

Oikawa files his papers as the glamor Yamaguchi applied falls away. He mutters something under his breath and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before cracking a smile. This is his first meeting as a member of Balance, having finally put in for transfer. He says something in response, barely above a whisper, and Oikawa doubles over laughing.

Kuroo's brought Daichi with him, the two putting the finishing touches on a set of schematics they discussed during the meeting. With Change and Death finally merged properly, they need to get to work installing communications. Kuroo makes to write something down and Daichi smacks his hand away. Kuroo just laughs and lets Daichi mark up the schematic

Akaashi is nearly out the door already, Sugawara trailing behind. They have things to deal with back on Knowledge. Record alteration takes some time, as does undoing such alterations, and Akaashi's had everyone on full press trying to get it fixed as soon as possible. On top of that, his Archivists are operating at all hours to update their personal records. Because the History can't leave Death, his Couriers have just finished the last of thousands of back and forth trips. As if that wasn't enough, he announced plans to empty out the Hidden Matter today.

Yamaguchi greets Yachi with a smile and offers her his arm as they exit the meeting room. He can walk without a cane now, Yachi's purification rituals have restored Consumption to good health, and Yamaguchi's health is all the better for it. Matsukawa waves to Hinata and Kageyama before following his Leader out.

They walk down the Bridge and pass through the gate, Kenma greeting them with a nod. They disappear across the obsidian to the site of the Rot.

Kenma takes a deep breath as he stands at the gate, his sword strapped to his side, wringing his hands together. He waits for Tendou of all beings. Kenma has somewhere he needs to go, something he needs to deliver, and he needs to leave Consumption to do it. He feels like Tendou is messing with him, making him wait longer on purpose.

The moment his resolve is about to crumble, Tendou pops up beside him.

"Off you go, Kozume, have fun!"

Kenma rolls his eyes but opens the gate. With a deep breath, he steps onto the Bridge, already feeling the call of of his Realm, entreating him to return. He'd stunned Yamaguchi into silence when he mentioned wanting to go off Realm for an errand at some point.

He'd stunned himself.

The Realm of Transition is a strange hash of Death and Change. It's all gardens and whimsical design, lots of shining bits and shimmering stars, floating lights traveling at dazzling speeds from one plot to another. The Keep is a small structure at the heart of the gardens, and it's here that he's headed.

Kenma hadn't made the connection until Repose passed through the gate. He seemed familiar, though Kenma had no memory of him. When everyone returned, Yamaguchi summoned his inner circle at the gate so Kenma could participate in the conversation. The Leader Repose, of the Realm of Death, had been their patron.

Kenma figures it's only right that he return Repose's property. He's never given back a toll, never removed one for good, so this will be a first, rather first and second. The Realm should understand, and if Yamaguchi finds out, he'll understand too. Kenma hopes so anyway.

He removes his necklace and draws out the light, opening the window. He withdraws a blade, black metal and wicked, and a faded, leather bound journal, both of which he places in front of the door to the Keep.

Then, heart racing and hands shaking, Kenma returns to Consumption. He's not a Shadow Walker, but the gate is part of him, and he is part of the gate, so he simply closes his eyes and reaches out for it.

Tendou only arches a brow when Kenma appears, breathing fast and hunched over just inside the gate.

"It went well, then?"

"Something like that," Kenma manages, letting himself fall to the ground. He unslings his sword from his side and lays it over his lap like always.

"So, where'd you go? What did you have to do?"

Tendou sits down next to him, languid and relaxed, though his eyes are alight and hyper focused on Kenma.

"I had to return some of Repose's belongings."

"You do realize that doesn't tell me anything, right?"

Kenma sighs and hunches his shoulders a slight bit. He has no obligation to answer.

* * *

"You're so slow," Oikawa grumbles, grabbing hold of Hajime's arm and tugging him. "Come on, we could have been back to the Keep already!"

"We could have, but I'm still getting used to this place. Besides," Hajime takes Oikawa's hand and moves it to rest at the crook of his elbow, "I like appreciating the view."

Oikawa rolls his eyes but stops trying to rush the two of them.

Balance really is gorgeous. Not that Knowledge wasn't, but there's something about this Realm that draws Hajime in more than his primary Realm had. Who knows, maybe he was always meant to transfer.

They'd discussed it before, the two of them. Before Oikawa caught the eye of his Leader, he was going to transfer to Knowledge, Hajime had no doubts that he'd easily find a role with the Watchers. Ancients know, he wouldn't last a day in the Archives. But Oikawa ended up becoming a successor, and Hajime rose through the Watcher ranks. Hajime could fly at that point, so visiting wasn't as much of a hassle.

They made it work.

Hajime brings his free hand to join Oikawa's where it rests on his arm.

Things changed, but Oikawa's back now. They'll be fine.

Hajime yawns as they make it back to the office, letting Oikawa's hand slip from his arm and dropping himself down in the window seat. The view afforded here is spectacular, only seeing the glowing parts of Balance, the occasional glint as a Courier flies to and from the Bridge. He'd started off as a Courier, Oikawa was working below the Law Master of the time, and the two crossed paths often.

They're together again, falling into their old routines. Hajime never thought he'd be reconciling the fact that Oikawa's actually been in the Resting Place this entire time. It does make him feel a touch better though, knowing that Oikawa hadn't suddenly decided he wanted to go it alone, that he didn't want Iwaizumi at his side.

Strange how these things work.

He starts to get comfortable and Oikawa makes to follow his lead but Hajime swings his legs up, stretching out

"You have paperwork to do, I don't know why you're trying to relax," Hajime says with a laugh, easing back against the pillows.

"I've been in _prison_ for ages, I can take a break. And you have paperwork too!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm almost certain you have a backlog of transcriptions you haven't finished. I don't need Keen Eye on my case for stealing his best translator just because you don't want to work." Oikawa shoves his legs off the seat and settles with his back to the opposite wall so he's facing Hajime.

"If memory serves, I came here of my own volition." Hajime snaps his fingers and the paperwork from Oikawa's desk vanishes then reappears in Oikawa's lap.

"Oh, very mature, Hajime."

"I thought so."

With another snap, he summons his own paperwork, pointedly avoiding Oikawa's look of incredulity. The scripts from the last court session swim into view and Hajime puts them to paper, color coding speakers the way he knows his assigned Courier hates. When he's a few pages in, he glances over to Oikawa.

His Leader has his nose to the papers, scribbling his signature at the bottom of one sheet, crossing out a few lines on another. He glances up then, meeting Hajime's gaze, and promptly sticks out his tongue.

Hajime only laughs and returns to his work.

It's like old times.

It's nice.

* * *

Keiji takes a deep breath and opens the door to the Hidden Matter, one hand clutched tight at his Patron Stone. It gives him a soft hum, spreading warmth in his chest.

"Right."

He steps inside, breathing steady as the heavy magic surrounds him. Sugawara and Azumane follow close behind, the former patting Keiji's shoulder before passing him and delving further into the room.

They start with the newest acquisitions, and separate them based on ownership. There are scrolls and Rites, which will stay on Knowledge, but ledgers and journals get put into piles based on the Realm of origin. The further back they go, the more Keiji starts to question things.

There are artifacts from Death and Change, and some that hold an essence similar to Creation, such that they must have belonged to Life when it existed. With each item uncovered and indexed, Keiji remembers more.

Images of his predecessor and the other old Leaders, what they did to Oasis and Repose. Scenes from lives that aren't his own.

His legs nearly give out but he feels a warm pressure in his chest before his body feels light, and he's floating a touch off the ground.

Keiji takes a breath, gripping tight to the Patron Stone with both hands.

He's more than a little upset with the fact that Fable has broken into the Hidden Matter twice now, how he managed is beyond Keiji at the moment, but he fully intends to sit down and talk with the former Leader and figure it out.

There's too much to do now however. He's trying to make things right. Keiji knows, deep down, that he's not solely responsible for what happened, the blame rests with the predecessors. But his fellow Leaders begged him for entry to the Hidden Matter, and because of the faith he had in his predecessor, he'd refused.

As the Leader Keen Eye, he can at least begin to make amends for what happened in the past.

His Patron Stone hums happily at his chest, and Keiji takes a deep breath before returning to the task at hand.

Once his Patron returned after vanishing, the Stone has been more active than ever, as if making up for the momentary distress Keiji endured. He appreciates the gesture.

He pulls down a small bin and begins to sort through it. Most of the papers inside appear to be meeting transcriptions, he'll have to send those to his Translators with a codex. At the bottom of the bin however, is a small leather pouch.

The aura surrounding it is of the not-quite-Creation variety. This must have been something of Oasis' then. Curiosity getting the better of him, Keiji opens the pouch.

Inside are golden petals, about the length of his index finger he finds when he pulls some from the pouch. They're not dried up or fragile, in fact, they look as though they've just been picked off of a flower. They don't even look real, Keiji's never seen petals of this color. They carry more than just the aura of the Realm of Life, too, he can sense it.

Oasis had asked Bronze about a Garden, maybe this has something to do with it?

Keiji makes a mental note to arrange a visit to deliver these personally, and tucks the petals back into the pouch, setting it in his pocket once he's done so.

* * *

Daichi falls into his chair in a heap, tipping his head back and heaving in a sigh.

It's been some time since his Leader has involved him in the process of running the Realm. Daichi is more than happy to stay in his Communications Hub, it's his job, it's where he's meant to be. That being said, it was maybe a little nice to have a change of pace, to see the Realm outside his little room. It was something else entirely to go to a meeting, to sit across from the other Leaders.

Kuroo's in the room too, sprawled out on the floor, belly up, eyes closed.

Ever since the debacle with Fable, Repose, and Oasis, he's been unusually withdrawn. This meeting was no different, though he put on a showy facade for everyone else, Daichi knows that was exactly what it was. A facade. They've known each other for far too long, Kuroo can't pull the wool over his eyes, not anymore than Daichi can.

And Daichi's somewhat responsible anyway.

He'd noticed a strange pattern of calls and movement on Law's part, Fable's rather. He'd contacted a low ranking Watcher from Knowledge, Terushima, and had him do some investigation. While Daichi would have never guessed that Fable was Law, he was fairly certain that "Law" had some goal he wasn't clueing anybody into.

And Kuroo's a fairly good liar, but again, he can't fool Daichi. He knew that Kuroo was building something at Fable's request, though he had no idea what it was for. It didn't click until the Communications shut down, rather, it didn't click until he saw Kuroo's reaction to the shut down.

That cinched it. Kuroo was somewhat responsible, whatever he made had been used to cause the shut down, and he hadn't expected it.

Daichi could have said something, could have forced Kuroo's hand to make him a confidant. But he hadn't said anything, and now he's not privy to any of Kuroo's thoughts.

Daichi taps his foot on the floor, letting ripples rumble through the stone until they jostle Kuroo out of his pseudo peaceful rest.

"What was that for?" Kuroo is mindful, facing Daichi before he starts talking. It took some getting used to on the now Leader's part, but Daichi's glad for the fact.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Daichi."

"Don't 'Daichi' me, either. _Something_ is clearly bothering you. Is it Fable? I'm sure you're not the only one who felt duped. Have you spoken to him?"

Fable's made himself available to the Leaders who have questions, though he's given Keen Eye a bit of space, he's been back and forth with Law several times.

"It's not him I'm worried about."

Now, that's interesting. Must be Oasis then. Come to think of it, Kuroo hadn't said a word to her all meeting.

"It's not your fault, " Daichi says, joining Kuroo on the floor. "As far as you knew, Creation manifested just like any other Realm. It's what you'd been told, it's what was in the records. How could you know?"

Kuroo is quiet for a long while, if Daichi weren't looking at him, he might suppose Kuroo had fallen asleep.

"I get that, it's just. I don't know, poor girl gets deposed, and she can't even go to her own Realm when she gets back."

"Does she seem upset?"

"What?"

"Does she seem upset? You saw her at the meeting, you said you spoke to her that first day. Was she upset?"

"Of course! She had just-"

"Let me rephrase, actually. Does she seem upset _with you?_ "

"Well, no."

"There you go. Now, we have plans to finish, and unless you're going to make yourself useful, get out. You can talk to Oasis when we go to Transition."

* * *

It hasn't been long, but Consumption has changed.

For the better, Tadashi thinks, most definitely.

The first time Oasis stepped through the gate, flowers sprung up at her feet. They didn't stay, instead, took up a soft glow and sunk into the ground. With each visit, even just her presence was enough to mend the Realm a touch or two.

He's since gotten used to the glowing flowers Oasis leaves in her wake, but this?

Tadashi thinks he'll never tire of the sight.

They're just off the shores of the Rot, between it and Kunimi's Observation Post.

Oasis is doused in blue and green, a thrumming undercurrent of purple, and accents of pink and gold. Her form isn't quite visible, she's merely a being of light.

It's a contrast to the sterile brightness of the Rot. Oasis' light is warm, breathing life into his dying Realm.

Well, no longer dying anyway.

Oasis finishes her purification and Tadashi is at her side in a moment to keep her upright until she gets her strength back.

"I don't think it will get much smaller than this," she says. "That being said, it won't get any bigger."

She laughs a little, little dots of blue light float out of her mouth when she does.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, you know that's not necessary. You've done plenty for us, we should be thanking you."

Tadashi's learned to bite his tongue when talking to Oasis, _and_ Fable, _and_ Repose. They tell him they owe him, he just smiles and says there's no need. They insist, he just nods, and lets the conversation go where it will.

"I'll have Tendou walk you to the Gate, I'm afraid I have to get back to overseeing renovations."

"Of course, until next time, Yamaguchi."

"Until next time, Oasis."

Tadashi summons Tendou with a thought and he steps out of the Shadows a moment later, offering his arm to Oasis.

Hearing his name, it's strange. Kenma knows it, as does Matsukawa, but it's only them. Apparently, their three newest Leaders know everyone's names, it should be frightening.

But it's not.

Oasis and Repose explained their Gardens, the flowers.

It was all rather poetic.

Tadashi makes his way into the citadel, stepping into the Shadows and out in the time it takes to blink.

With the Rot now controlled, and Consumption regaining its prior stability, other beings can visit without too much issue. They can get Couriers now, which is something everyone is fairly appreciative of.

Bronze's Builders are identifiable from the golden shine of their magic, they stand out amongst the obsidian and purple light.

It's a long process, transplanting the Forest once more, relocating their surface population back to, well, the surface. But they're making good progress.

Tadashi can feel it too, with each passing moment. He feels lighter than he has in hundreds of years. There's no longer a sickly stain across his skin, he doesn't shake anymore, or lose his energy.

With a smile, he makes his way into the heart of the busy bodies.

* * *

Tobio feels his chest warm when Hinata's hand closes around the handle of the sword.

The black, jagged metal glows bright for a moment, enough that even Tobio has to close his eyes. When it dims, it's a sight to behold.

It's a large blade of gleaming silver, longer than Hinata is tall, though that's not saying much. The Leader in question handles it with ease though, giving it a few artful swings and jabs. The air around the blade resonates, sending out small ripples of black and white magic. From his arm, vines sprout, twisting down to Hinata's hand and joining it to the grip. Flowers bloom along the vines, all different colors, and with each blossom, a small symbol lights up down the middle of the blade.

"I missed this," Hinata says, turning to Tobio.

He can feel it. The sword amplifies everything, not just Hinata's magical ability. Tobio hadn't had the chance to save it. They'd been arguing with the former Keen Eye when Hinata was deposed. Tobio had to act quickly to send him to Abyss as a Patron, and protect the Garden. When he and Yachi returned, the sword was nowhere to be found.

But it's come home now.

Hinata has taken to highly exaggerated poses, a poorly concealed grin on his face.

Tobio leans against the wall of the sitting room, fondness in his heart.

He perks up when he senses Yachi step onto the Realm. He knows Hinata senses her too because he drops the ridiculous pose he's holding and dashes out the door. Tobio follows at a carefully conveyed leisure pace, despite the buzzing in the back of his head to go faster, see her faster, hug her faster.

When he does see her, Hinata's just picking her up off the ground. The sword is still in his hand though, and that gets Tobio to speed up enough to throw a ball of light toward the blade. Gold and pink encase the sword, wrapping the edges so they're blunt and harmless.

Hinata spins Yachi around before setting her back down.

When Tobio reaches the two, he swats Hinata across the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Hinata jumps back, glare alternating between his sword and Tobio's face.

"Poor sword safety," Tobio says simply.

Yachi laughs and he finally gives her a proper hug.

They walk back, arm in arm with Yachi in the middle.

Tobio keeps quiet, but he listens as Hinata tells Yachi about coming back from the meeting to find his sword and old meeting log on the steps. Of course, Tobio gave the latter to Kozume. It was difficult taking it from the old Keen Eye's personal library. He couldn't keep it though, it could be tracked down, and the only place it wouldn't be found is the pocket dimension Kozume uses to store the Tolls.

He never imagined that Kozume would give it back though.

Maybe guilt is a Consumption based trait, they all seem to have it.

In any case, Tobio's had his fill of talking for the next couple hundred of years. He did enough running his mouth as Law, kept composure, spoke eloquently.

It was exhausting.

But it's better now.

He's not a Leader anymore, but Hinata and Yachi have bodies again. He's not in the Resting Place, and neither is Yamaguchi for that matter.

When Hinata and Yachi left Oikawa's office that day, the newly freed Leader started crying. Tobio hadn't known what to do, so he waited without breathing a word. It wasn't much better when Oikawa finally composed himself. He spoke, at length, Tobio's almost certain that time was slowed within that office, because it felt like Oikawa spoke to him for months. He asked Tobio if he'd be willing to experience what the Resting Place was like. Tobio agreed. That felt longer, though it only took a handful of minutes to experience Oikawa's life in prison.

The decision was much faster after.

"Knowing you could fade in the Resting Place, would you do this all again if given the choice?" Oikawa had asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Yes."

"Very well then."

That was the end of their conversation.

Tobio's still waiting for the other shoe to drop, but if it does, it won't be for a long while. He plans to enjoy the time he has now.

* * *

Why does Yamaguchi get three parts in this story that's not really about him? Because I love him, that's why, and I'm not apologizing for it.

In any case, this convoluted, chaotic, complicated train ride is over! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, please ask them, I know this mess is confusing at times. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
